


Этот парень мой

by Feyry_freya, gin_no_kitsune, Its_okay_with_JD, Neitent



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyry_freya/pseuds/Feyry_freya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_no_kitsune/pseuds/gin_no_kitsune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_okay_with_JD/pseuds/Its_okay_with_JD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: Юре плевать, что его считают похожим на девчонку. Или так он думал, пока не столкнулся с реакцией на его отношения с Отабеком. Но он выше этого. Он справится. Кому есть дело до чужого мнения?Юре. Самому Юре есть дело.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Man is Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679121) by [Faylette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faylette/pseuds/Faylette). 



Юра глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Когда это не сработало, он попытался заверить себя, что вовсе не психует. Но и это не помогло. Он был до чёртиков взволнован и, по правде говоря, у него были основания. Всё серьёзно. Это очень важно. Он никогда такого не делал.

— Волнуешься? — спросил Отабек, присев рядом на краю кровати.

Он задумался на мгновение — мгновение, за которое решил, что врать Отабеку нет смысла.

— Да, но… Все равно хочу.

— Хорошо.

Тишина в комнате стояла абсолютная, шум потолочного вентилятора едва нарушал ее. Три недели вдвоём в Петербурге — казалось бы, куча времени, но хорошее всегда так быстро заканчивается. Ещё неделя, и Отабеку пора будет возвращаться в Алматы. Межсезонье промелькнуло — даже заметить не успели; и то чудо, что они вместе, снова так надолго. Когда ещё будет подходящее время, когда ещё выпадет шанс?

— Бека, ты же тоже хочешь, правда?

— Да, хочу.

Юра поймал на себе тёмный взгляд Отабека и опустил глаза. В пол он смотрел так старательно, что даже не заметил, как Отабек потянулся к нему, пока ладонь не легла ему на щеку — большой палец возле самого уголка рта, — бережно приподняв голову. Вышло так нежно, что Юра растерялся даже, то ли ему ударить, то ли поцеловать эту дурацкую красивую морду. К счастью, Отабек не стал ждать, пока он определится, и прижался губами к губам Юры. Закрыв глаза, тот позволил себе минутку кайфа, просто наслаждаясь завораживающим теплом рта Отабека. Затем отставил в сторону руку с телефоном и щёлкнул камерой.

Они отстранились друг от друга, чтобы посмотреть, что получилось. В таком ракурсе — телефон был чуть выше плеча Отабека — не было видно соприкосновения губ, но очевидно было, что они целуются. В кадр попала свободная Юрина рука — оказывается, он зарылся пальцами Отабеку в волосы и даже не заметил, но жест получился что надо. А еще лицо Юры на фото горело румянцем, но самому ему бросилось в глаза, что и у Отабека слегка покраснела щека. Юра посмотрел на Отабека, который сидел рядом — точно, он покраснел.

— Ничего себе ты снимаешь вслепую.

— Я крут, да? — ухмыльнулся Юра и начал набивать сообщение, а руки дрожали теперь скорее от возбуждения, чем от волнения. Тем не менее, он подписал пост, подобрал фильтр, снова вдохнул полной грудью (в этот раз помогло) и повернулся к Отабеку.

— Готов?

— Давай.

Он нажал «Отправить», фото прогрузилось — и дело было сделано. Кое-кого это сообщение не удивит — Юриного дедушку и родителей Отабека; Виктора и Кацудона, которые любили совать нос не в своё дело, но и секреты хранить умели; подозревающих нечистое фанатов. Но теперь, после почти двух лет тайны, настала пора узнать всему миру.

«Этот парень МОЙ @otabek-altin #myboyfriend» — гласила подпись.

Он чувствовал себя освобождённым. Воодушевлённым. И немного в ужасе. Их до сих пор скрываемая личная жизнь — по крайней мере, скрытая настолько, насколько возможно под пристальным вниманием фанатов — теперь была открыта всем ветрам и это нельзя было отыграть назад. Кто-то на другом конце земного шара наверняка успел поделиться с кем-то на этом конце. Как они отреагируют? Порадуются за него? Одуреют от новых грязных подробностей из жизни звёзд? Станут ли Ангелы Юрия (те, которые до сих пор не догадались) орать на Отабека на весь интернет за то, что он украл их Юру — тщетно, откуда им знать, что Отабек не следит за соцсетями. А может, наоборот, фанатки Отабека будут орать на Юру, а он, исключительно ради Отабека, сдержится и не напишет: «Ага. И руки прочь, дуры». Сожрёт ли его Яков за такое? (В посте вроде ж всё прилично, почти невинно даже). А этот придурок Виктор, которому не нужно больше хранить секрет, будет соловьем заливаться, какие они милые и как хорошо Отабек влияет на Юру, и как он ждёт их свадьбы. Болван.

Но что бы кто ни подумал, с каждой секундой всё больше людей узнает, что Отабек Алтын его. Только его.

Чёрт, как же это доставляло.

— Как ты, Юр?

— Похоже, меня это заводит, — подрагивая от возбуждения, он отложил телефон на тумбочку. — Очень заводит, честно говоря.

Отабек чуть-чуть приподнял бровь — видно было, что он, хоть и удивлен, но не слишком. Хмыкнул, да и то еле слышно. Так себе реакция.

— Серьёзно? Сказать нечего?

— Ну да, — честно ответил тот. — В общем-то, нечего.

И только Юра собрался обозвать его скотиной, как Отабек поцеловал его, сбив на первом же слоге. Этот поцелуй уж точно оказался совсем не таким, как на камеру. Жадный, и горячий, и мокрый — поцелуй только для спальни, поцелуй, который непременно перерастёт во что-то большее.

Они оторвались друг от друга глотнуть воздуха, и Юра прихватил зубами нижнюю губу Отабека, прежде чем отпустить.

— Сволочь, — выдохнул он Отабеку в лицо.

Тот мягко засмеялся в ответ — Юра обзывался, но любя же. А смех Отабека, честно говоря, был настолько редким сокровищем, что казался Юре даже более интимной лаской, чем поцелуй взасос до самых гланд. Ну, и просто сам звук очень приятный. От него у Юры всё слабело. Слабело и твердело.

— Да ну тебя, заткнись и раздевайся.

Юра исключительно по доброте душевной даже помог Отабеку снять куртку. Какого черта тот её до сих пор не снял сам? Тут жарко до невозможности, он что, не чувствует?

— Так сказать что-нибудь или заткнуться?

Отабек дразнил его, но хотя бы «раздевайся» он услышал, раз уж начал стаскивать с себя кофту. Юра успел оценить обнаженный пресс, прежде чем последовал примеру Отабека, а потом снова оказался в его объятиях, кожа к коже, губы к губам. Рука скользнула за пояс его штанов и обхватила член. Кожу покалывало. Поцелуи через слово здорово сбивали с мысли.

— У тебя уже стоит, — заметил Отабек, лениво лаская Юру.

— А то. Сказал же, заводит.

Юра сжал член Отабека в ответ, прямо поверх джинсов, потому что под слишком тугой пояс никак не удавалось просунуть руку. Юрин стояк он пока не догнал, но всё к тому шло.

— Такому шикарному члену, — начал Юра, но Отабек как-то особенно двинул ладонью, и он сбился на тихий скулёж, — не тесно в таких узких брюках?

Потом сообразил, конечно, что можно было добавить: «Может, ему лучше будет в моей тесной заднице», но момент был упущен, и это бесило. А поскольку он злился, то укусил Отабека за губу. И только когда его опрокинули на постель, стал злиться чуть меньше. Отабек взялся за Юрины штаны и потянул их вниз вместе с бельем. Вдвоём они быстро раздели Юру, и тот, отпихнув штаны, потянулся к пуговицам и молниям Отабека, чтобы дать и ему свободу, и уже почти стащил брюки ему на бедра…

…как телефон с мерзким вибрирующим скрежетом пополз по деревянному столу, и руки отчаянно метнулись к нему. Но Юра не успел — Отабек перехватил его запястья и пригвоздил к матрасу.

— Я выключаю оповещения.

Свободной рукой Отабек дотянулся до телефона и выполнил угрозу, не позволив Юре перехватить телефон.

— Бека, какого черта? — Юра попытался еще раз и снова потерпел поражение. — Дай мне проверить.

Наверное, комментарии к той фотографии. Наверняка они.

— Потом проверишь, — Отабек положил телефон на стол, а потом пристально посмотрел на Юру этими своими темными глазами. — Сейчас ты мой.

Чертов Отабек Алтын. Говорил он мало, но веско. Настолько, что фантомная тяжесть его слов оседала прямиком у Юры в яйцах. И кстати о птичках: пока он отвлёкся на Отабековы многообещающие взгляды и тон, тот успел расправиться со штанами и стиснуть оба их члена. Неспешно, но твердо он провел ладонью по всей длине, и Юра поперхнулся воздухом.

— Могу я тебе доверять?.. — Отабек сжал запястья Юры крепче, как бы подразумевая: «Если я тебя отпущу, могу я надеяться, что ты не бросишься к телефону, как будто сто лет лежал замороженный во льдах, а теперь жить не можешь без новостей от всех и каждого».

Юра посмотрел на руку, которая властно прижимала его к матрасу, на телефон, на другую руку, пальцы которой крепко обхватывали их влажные члены. Увы, приходилось признать — телефон искушал, но выбор был очевиден.

— Д-да, — ответил Юра, и когда его отпустили, не стал нарушать слово. Хватка Отабека была не чрезмерно жесткой, но все равно в запястьях немного пульсировало — будто чего-то не хватало. Если подумать, то он, быть может, не возражал, чтобы Отабек продолжал его удерживать.

— Смазка нужна?

Фантазии так отвлекли Юру, что он почти пропустил вопрос мимо ушей, но главное — «смазка» — уловил и мотнул головой:

— Не, давай так.

Юра хорошо помнил, как прошел их первый раз. Тогда он был пьян от первого золота на ЧМ и в честь победы мечтал попробовать со своим парнем что-нибудь новое. Отабек подал идею и добыл флакончик смазки с ароматом малины и граната. Юра не стал спрашивать, почему именно эту. Когда они перешли к делу, Отабек — тот позже признался, что ужасно боялся, что Юре не понравится, — вылил на них почти всю бутылку. Юра мог поклясться, что он весь — или почти весь — потом неделю вонял этой отдушкой. В результате получилась дурацкая скользкая возня, и хватило их всего на тридцать секунд (Отабек) и тридцать четыре (Юра). Все равно хорошо вышло.

Теперь у них получалось намного, намного лучше. По большей части Юра всё равно предпочитал со смазкой, но иногда он жаждал почувствовать трение кожи о кожу и медленный темп, который приходилось выдерживать. Отабек наклонился для поцелуя, прижавшись вплотную, двигая бедрами в одном ритме с рукой на членах — все быстрее и жестче с каждым движением. Их выдохи таяли на губах, и чем нетерпеливее становились поцелуи, тем слаще стонал Отабек. Да, теперь все получалось намного лучше, и не в последнюю очередь потому что Юре теперь хватало выдержки и он успевал насладиться моментом.

Черт, но все равно он был на грани. Часть его хотела, чтобы сорвало крышу прямо сейчас от одного только трения об Отабека. Но в голове звучал и другой негромкий твердый голос, который напоминал о том, как хорошо ему будет потом, если он растянет удовольствие; напоминал, как все будет ощущаться, если он просто продержится еще немного. И он знал, что эта хуйня в голове права. Почти неохотно, потому что он был буквально в паре движений от того, чтобы кончить, Юра оторвался от Отабека.

— П-подожди, Бека, стой, — он не думал, что его голос будет звучать так умоляюще. Отабек остановился, ослабил хватку, и Юра выдохнул и от облегчения, и от того, что легче не стало.

Отабек отстраненно потерся о его щеку, приятно покалывая однодневной щетиной — этим утром он поленился побриться.

— Хватит?

— Для разогрева — да.

Он положил руки на грудь Отабеку и не без труда сдвинул его в сторону. Пусть Юра теперь и перерос его на пару сантиметров, но телосложение-то осталось прежним. Да, широкие плечи и рельефные мышцы Отабека заводили Юру; а еще из-за этого его было сложно вертеть.

— Как ты хочешь… — Отабек даже не успел договорить, как Юра перевернулся на живот, обнял подушку и приподнял бедра. — А, хорошо.

Юра слышал, как за его спиной шуршит ткань — наконец-то Отабек снимал джинсы — и отчетливо щелкнула крышка пузырька со смазкой.

— Нужно будет еще купить, — сказал Отабек так, словно у них закончились яйца или молоко.

— Не время для списка покупок, Ота… м-м-м.

Скользкие пальцы Отабека кружили вокруг входа. Второй рукой он разводил ягодицы, впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Отабек знал, сколько времени дразнить Юру, сволочь такая, прежде чем все-таки осторожно ввести палец, а затем, не спеша, еще один. Юра выдохнул в подушку.

— Нахуй подготовку!

Зачем, Отабек его и так день за днем втрахивал в матрас, как-то сдерживаться им приходилось только в первые дни после прилета.

— Давай уже.

Отабек то ли вздохнул, то ли засмеялся, но его пальцы продолжали размеренно двигаться и поворачиваться внутри Юры.

— Потерпи немного.

— Хорош прикидываться, будто не хочешь до смерти вставить сюда… — фыркнул Юра, демонстративно качнув бедрами. Он не видел ничего такого в том, чтобы прибегнуть к тактике «ты только глянь, какая задница!», лишь бы получить то, что хочет. В конце концов, это работало.

Отабек убрал пальцы и разорвал упаковку презерватива — от одного звука у Юры волоски на теле встали торчком в предвкушении. Добавив смазки, Отабек почти без сопротивления протолкнулся внутрь Юры, заполняя его так идеально, как будто этот член был создан специально для этой задницы. И если бы у Юры оставались какие-то сомнения, они развеялись бы, когда Отабек задел его простату под самым правильным углом. Пара движений, и ощущений стало невыносимо много. Колени больше не держали, и Юра стек на подушку.

— В порядке? — голос Отабека подрагивал.

— М-м, — голос самого Юры звучал не лучше, а ведь он даже ничего не сказал.

И тогда Отабек лег на него сверху, давая Юре почувствовать свой вес, зажал между матрасом и горячей, влажной кожей: пойман, уязвим, на грани экстаза. Отабек тут же поймал новый ритм; он убрал в сторону длинные Юрины волосы и покрывал беспрерывными поцелуями его плечи, шею и затылок. Громкие влажные шлепки кожи о кожу перемежались выдохами, стонами, именами, ругательствами, звуки перетекали друг в друга — восхитительно бесстыдный саундтрек к представлению. Юра обожал этот момент, когда ощущения вытесняли все мысли, когда он превращался из человека разумного в животное, когда ничто не имело значения и ничего не существовало, кроме наслаждения, которое ему доставляли.

— Бека, Бека, Бека, — повторял он в подушку, растеряв все другие слова, умоляя, чтобы Отабек не сдерживался. И он не сдерживался.

Оргазм накрыл Юру разом, прошел электрическим разрядом по мышцам, скручивая их дрожью. Почти сразу же член внутри него запульсировал, Отабек сорванно задышал ему в ухо и без сил повалился на Юру.

Сколько раз они должны трахнуться, чтобы Юре надоело? Сколько угодно. Сколько угодно — вот ответ, Юра не сомневался.

Он всхлипнул, когда все еще твердый член выскользнул из его слишком чувствительной задницы.

— Извини, — прошептал Отабек и поцеловал Юру за ухом. — Хорошо?

Юра вздохнул и облизнул пересохшие губы.

— На золотую медаль.

— То есть, у меня были конкуренты?

— Тогда серебро и бронза тоже твои. Все твое.

Из тумана, который всегда царил в его голове после хорошего траха, он постепенно выплывал в реальность — в реальность, где он лежал в озере спермы. Отабек уже перевернулся на спину и начал вытираться, так что Юре не пришлось его с себя стаскивать. И хорошо, потому что на это не было сил. Он лениво поднялся на четвереньки, оглядел разворошенную постель. Не совсем озеро, но пятно впечатляющее: памятник трудам и талантам Отабека. Короче, всё в стирку.

Отабек собрал свою одежду и ушел в душ, Юра же вытер влажными салфетками живот, смотал и скинул на пол испачканную простыню — уберёт потом. Закончив с делами, он перевернулся на спину. Гормональный дурман почти вырубил его. Почти.

Но не спать же, когда телефон вот он, прямо под носом.

Сон как рукой сняло. Юра стащил телефон с тумбочки, подрагивающими руками разблокировал экран. С ума сойти, столько уведомлений. Он посмотрел, во сколько отправил пост — только так можно было понять, как долго Отабек не позволял ему отвлечься. Как же быстро все сбежались на их фото! Может, конечно, виноват в этом был Виктор, которому мало лайкнуть и оставить комментарий с кучей восклицательных знаков, чтобы выразить весь свой восторг. Он репостил фото с добавленным: «ПЕРВАЯ ЛЮБОВЬ! ~» повсюду, даже там, куда сто лет никто не заходил, и везде оставлял сияющий шлейф эмодзи. Стремновато. Нет, просто пиздец как стрёмно, но зато внимания к фото привлекло больше, чем они ждали. Юра постарался не задумываться, по какой таинственной причине Виктор Никифоров оказался так заинтересован в его любовных делах, и промотал дальше.

В целом новость приняли неплохо: под постом оставили целую кучу комментариев о том, как хорошо они выглядят вместе (ну еще бы!), какие хорошие у них будут дети (ну еще бы! хотя…), а один хрен даже написал, что они почти такие же милые, как он с женой (хм, а он думал, что забанил ЖЖ). Кто-то начал комментировать с хэштегом #powercouple. Фанатам он понравился, да и сам Юра все шире ухмылялся, когда его видел. Его точно надо было утащить для следующих селфи с Отабеком

Юра промотал простыни однотипных ответов, едва фокусируя на них внимание, а потом его глаз выхватил кое-что, выбивающееся из общего потока. Он отмотал обратно, почти проскочил и наконец-то прочитал целиком:

так кто из них девочка?

Сначала Юра, не ожидавший такого и немного одуревший от теплых пожеланий, мог только выдавить: «Э?» Он полистал ответы — кто-то просто писал его имя, но кое-где обсуждение зашло дальше:

_ лол ну очевидно же _

_ Да написано же что Отабек мужик _

_ Герой Казахстана и русская фея, ну сам как думаешь? _

_ Феечка жопу подставляет, тут и дураку ясно. _

_ хотел бы и я быть хорошеньким, как @yuri-plisetsky. может, тогда отабек бы нагнул меня и отодрал как сучку #justsaying #sodreamy _

— Чё за хуйня? — вырвалось у Юры. Он стиснул телефон.

— Ты что-то сказал?

— А?

Юра поднял глаза. Отабек как раз выходил из ванной, одетый и аккуратно причесанный, и по нему не сказать было, что он недавно потрахался — в отличие от раскрасневшегося, полностью раздетого Юры с шухером на голове.

— Нет, я молчал.

— Хм. Показалось, наверное.

Отабек рассеянно почесал ухо, пожал плечами и вернулся к кровати. — Что, наше фото уже видели?

Юра мазнул по экрану, отмотав комментарии с глаз долой.

— Ага, куча народу.

— И что говорят?

«Они думают, что я твоя сучка», — подумал Юра и прикусил губу — эту мысль стоило оставить при себе.

— Мы power couple, — с улыбкой сказал он вместо этого. Улыбка получилась натянутой и быстро сошла с лица. Почему-то сейчас это прозвище не отзывалось в нём как прежде.

— Вот как? — Отабек улыбался так открыто и без сомнений искреннее, и это лучше всяких слов говорило, что он уж точно не против такого прозвища. — Потом расскажешь, что там ещё, — сказал он, собрал с пола вещи, не трогая скомканную простыню, и сунул их Юре: — Мы опаздываем.

Юра оделся, стараясь не задумываться о том, где у него саднит и почему. Он привел себя в порядок, натянул обувь, взял рюкзак, телефон — и всё, он готов. Они вышли к парковке, где стоял прокатный Харлей Отабека, застегнули шлемы и поехали. Вёл Отабек, а Юра, разумеется, сидел сзади. Когда движок под ними ожил, он инстинктивно обнял Отабека за талию и прижался к его спине.

Дорогу на каток Отабек давно выучил, поэтому Юре не нужно было следить, туда ли они поворачивают. Даже жаль, обязанности штурмана могли бы немного отвлечь его от засевших в голове дебильных комментариев, снова и снова встающих перед глазами. Неужели настолько сложно представить, что Юрий Плисецкий может трахнуть Отабека Алтына? Что бы эти недоумки сказали, узнав, что он действительно его трахает?

То есть, трахал.

Аж два раза.

Год назад.

Потом они поменялись.

И с тех пор он всё время снизу.

— Тьфу!

За ревом мотоцикла он сам-то себя едва слышал, так что наверняка и Отабек ничего не заметил.

На первом же светофоре к ним пристроился другой мотоцикл. За рулем сидел парень в кожанке, удивительно похожей на ту, что носил Отабек, только у Отабека в разы лучше, а за ним — девушка, и из-под её шлема выбивались светлые пряди. Она, крепко обняв водителя, легла щекой на его плечо. Пока не загорелся зелёный свет, Юра пялился на неё как какой-то маньяк — и не мог прогнать ощущение, что смотрится в зеркало.

Черт, он и есть девка.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Год назад, Алматы _

Юра снова перелистнул мелодию на ноутбуке Отабека и услышал звуки флейты, которые было трудно с чем-то перепутать.

— My Heart Will Go On? — он обернулся на Отабека, который копался в Юрином телефоне.

— Мой прежний тренер считал, что из этого могла бы получиться произвольная программа. Я решил, что песня подходит, — ответил Отабек и едва заметно пожал плечами. — Но мы передумали.

Песня продолжала играть, вступил вокал, и Юра попытался представить Отабека, катающегося под балладу Селин Дион, и заворчал про себя. Даже такой Отабек выглядел охуенно крутым, и это бесило.

— Никогда не смотрел «Титаник», — заметил между делом Отабек.

— Ты никогда не смотрел «Титаник»?! Даже я его смотрел!

Как-то так вышло, что Юра однажды согласился посмотреть его с Милой и Гошей и даже вытерпел все их всхлипывания, к счастью, настолько громкие, что никто не заметил, как сам Юра чуть не пустил слезу на некоторых моментах. Иначе ему пришлось бы утопить их своими же руками.

— Надо его глянуть, Бека!

— Ладно, а зачем?

— Затем! — и когда ясно стало, что такой ответ не подойдет, задумался на секунду: — Там голая баба.

Отабек приподнял бровь:

— Юр, ну ты-то знаешь…

— И корабль ломается пополам, — перебил Юра, вспомнив кое-что ещё. — Крутая сцена.

— Ладно, ладно, скачаю.

Удовлетворенный своей победой, но не оценивший песню, Юра снова перелистнул трек. Он не собирался прощаться с девственностью под Селин Дион.

Всё шло к тому, что сегодня у них наконец-то будет секс.

«Когда я приеду в Алматы, я хочу, чтобы мы это сделали», — написал он Отабеку в скайп за несколько недель до своего приезда.

«Если только ты не собираешься еще подождать», — быстро допечатал он, и сообщение отправилось одновременно с ответом Отабека: «Было бы здорово».

Сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди, когда он увидел ответ. В этих трех словах было столько обещания и предвкушения, что они значили не меньше трёх других слов, написанных Отабеком. Пальцы Юры дрожали, бегая над клавиатурой.

«Хочу быть с тобой сейчас, — отправил он. — Не хочу ждать».

Раздался знакомый звук, и на экране всплыло окошко уведомления. Юра принял видеозвонок, и вид Отабека без слов сказал ему то же самое.

Теперь, когда их не разделяло расстояние, оставалось разобраться только с одним: с музыкой. Юра настоял, что они должны сделать это под музыку, и Отабек согласился. Теперь нужно было определиться, что именно будет играть.

Они уже вот уже какое-то время сидели на диване Отабека лицом друг к другу, соприкасаясь ногами. Они просидели так… да кто его знает, сколько.

Музыкальная подборка Отабека представляла собой мешанину из музыки для его программ, только задуманных и реализованных, треков, из которых он миксовал, просто песен, которые ему нравились. Юра тыкал в кнопку перемотки, пролистывая Вивальди, Florence + The Machine, Фрэнка Синатру, Дафт Панк, Мадонну, Кармину Бурану, тему из Гладиатора, Il Divo, Led Zeppelin, национальный гимн Казахстана («Хочешь сделать это патриотично?» — пошутил Юра, очень, очень ясно дав понять, что это всего лишь шутка), Рианну, Бетховена, Дэвида Гетту, полный саундтрек к Мулан… Рандом продолжал выдавать треки в том же стиле, если тут вообще был какой-то стиль. Иногда Юра забывал, для чего он это делает, и просто гадал, что же заиграет следующим.

Вкусы Юры были более стандартны: хеви-метал, спид-метал, альтернатива, симфонический металл, панк-метал, метал-каверы и его маленький грязный секрет, привезенный из Японии — бэйби-метал.

— Понравилось что-нибудь?

— Это все слишком… громкое.

Следующая песня, которую включил Отабек, уж точно не была громкой — музыка для юриного «Агапэ». Юра заметил, что Отабек задержался на ней дольше, чем на всех предыдущих.

— Нет, Бека.

— Я просто слушаю…

— Нет, — повторил Юра, пнув Отабека в лодыжку. Тот рассмеялся, будто от щекотки.

— Понял.

Юра вздохнул с облегчением, когда Отабек переключился на следующую песню, напомнив ему сделать то же самое. Вступление, мягкие переборы электрогитары тут же привлекли его внимание. So close, no matter how far / Couldn’t be much more from the heart. Юра не удивился, найдя в плейлисте Отабека «Металлику», и тем не менее она застала его врасплох после всего, что он уже успел прослушать. Сам того не замечая, Юра начал тихонько покачивать головой в такт неспешному ритму. В записи слышалось что-то странное — какое-то необычное эхо.

— Люблю эту песню, — сказал он Отабеку. — Хотя файл, похоже, покоцанный.

— Юра.

Never opened myself this way

Life is ours, we live it our way.

Юра поднял голову и увидел Отабека, показывающего ему телефон с обложкой альбома на экране, и прислушался к тому, что звучало из динамиков.

All these words I don’t just say

And nothing else matters.

Та же песня. Та же, что играла в ноутбуке Отабека, только отстающая не больше чем на секунду. Юра не особенно верил в судьбу, рок или типа того, но он отдавал себе отчет, как мала вероятность, что их огромные плейлисты на рандоме выдадут такое совпадение. Так что, может, это и правда судьба, или они просто попали в какую-нибудь слащавую мелодраму, где такие вещи оказались возможны. Так или иначе, Юра не нашел, что сказать.

— Кажется, у нас есть своя песня, — сказал Отабек. Голос его звучал так тепло, что если до сих пор Юра и сомневался, теперь он был согласен на все.

Юра отложил ноутбук в сторону, перебрался на другую сторону дивана и уселся на колени Отабеку, устраиваясь в его объятиях. Хотел поцеловать, страстно, горячо, сильно, так, чтобы этот поцелуй стал первым из множества других поцелуев, но когда они почти уже соприкоснулись губами, собственное тело решило иначе. Юра сполз ниже, обвивая шею Отабека руками, и уткнулся носом ему в плечо. Почувствовал на вдохе запах его миндального мыла. Песня продолжала играть.

Отабек обнял его, зарылся носом в волосы.

— Люблю тебя.

— И я тебя, — пробормотал Юра ему в шею. От голоса Отабека, от тепла его тела, от того, как его пальцы выводили круги на пояснице становилось так спокойно. Юра мог бы провести целую вечность, сидя вот так.

— Я буду снизу, если хочешь.

Это заставило Юру очнуться: еще одна вещь, кроме музыки, которую нужно было решить. Юра приподнялся, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу со слегка покрасневшим Отабеком. Его собственные щеки наверняка тоже залились краской.

— Ты уверен? — спросил он. — Я могу…

— Я хочу этого, Юра. Для тебя.

Сердце заколотилось в сжавшейся груди. Юра смотрел в полуприкрытые, ласковые глаза Отабека когда он произнес это. Поняв, что не может произнести ни слова, Юра прижался к Отабеку и поцеловал его так, как собирался: долго, медленно, давая себе время найти нужные слова.

— Спасибо, Бека.

_ Санкт-Петербург, наши дни _

Зад все еще ныл, и это Юру совершенно не удивляло.

Он уже привык отправляться на тренировку после секса, но, как правило, после секса в ночь накануне, а не двадцать минут назад. Они уже знали, что лучше не трахаться перед соревнованиями, неважно, как долго они не виделись и как сильно им хотелось: секс выводил Юру из строя, он становился неустойчивым, валил прыжки. Обычно Юра просто шел и тренировался, постепенно привыкая, как тренировался бы со сведенной мышцей или типа того, концентрировался бы достаточно сильно, чтобы не замечать дискомфорт. Но сегодня это не помогало. Сегодня малейшее неудобство, малейшая боль напоминали ему, что весь интернет считает его девкой. И что эти люди не так уж неправы.

Слово «сучка» свербило в голове, как будто ему кричали его прямо в ухо, когда Юра зашел на тройной аксель, уже зная, что этот прыжок он залажал. Не в силах взять себя в руки и сосредоточиться, он мог полагаться только на мышечную память и всплеск адреналина, которые сделали приземление мягче, чем могло бы быть. Юра упал на лед с глухим стуком, ударившись бедром, и не сразу смог подняться на ноги. Это не осталось незамеченным — послышался шорох лезвий, торопливый и тяжелый.

— Ты как? — спросил Отабек, опускаясь рядом с ним.

— Нормально, — пробормотал Юра, опираясь рукой на лед и поднимаясь на колени. Отабек протянул ему руку, осторожно придерживая за талию, и не отпустил даже когда Юра, не обращая внимания на нарастающую боль, сделал первый шаг.

— Юра! — крикнул Яков от бортика. — Перерыв.

— Я в порядке!

— Ты все утро падаешь. Присядь пока.

— Я ж сказал, что нормально!

— А я говорю, сядь. Живо!

Юра вздохнул. Мышцы были напряжены, бедро начинало пульсировать от боли.

— Юр, давай, — сказал Отабек так тихо, чтобы услышать его мог только Юра. — Хотя бы на пару минут.

Юра хотел отказаться, хотел кататься, пока не выплеснет всю злость и всё дерьмо, что он чувствовал, но адреналиновый всплеск, который заглушил бы даже боль от сломанной ноги, сошёл на нет, и боль стала ощутимее.

— Пф. Ладно.

Чувствуя руку Отабека на плече, Юра подъехал к бортику, доковылял до одной из скамеек и сел, болезненно поморщившись.

— Юр, принести что-нибудь?

— Нет.

— Лед? Воду?

Юра покачал головой.

— Посидеть с тобой?

— Я нормально.

Юра наклонился вперед, уперевшись локтями в колени, и обхватил голову руками. Он чувствовал себя ребенком, которого отправили в угол.

— Иди.

Отабек помедлил. Повел плечами, как всегда, когда обдумывал хотел что-то сказать, затем все-таки кивнул и вернулся на лед. Юра смотрел, как Отабек переходит от уверенных и отточенных отдельных элементов к своей произвольной программе, поставленной под «Турецкий марш» Бетховена. Даже в таком дурном настроении Юра безнадежно прикипал взглядом к каждому шагу, вращению, прыжку. Все движения Отабека были наполнены силой и властностью, лицо его оставалось спокойным даже когда он напрягал все мышцы, крепкие, твердые, под немыслимо быструю музыку. Для Юры тело Отабека воплощало столько всего. Атлетизм. Силу. Мужественность.

А сам он все еще оставался Русской Феей.

— Так и знала! — чьи-то руки обхватили Юру сзади, и на его макушку опустился чужой подбородок. Юра зарычал:

— Что знала?

— Про тебя и Отабека, — сказала Мила со смешком.

Юра хотел сказать, что это не ее дело, но этим утром он сам сделал их с Отабеком отношения делом всех желающих. Он застонал.

Милу, похоже, не слишком обеспокоило отсутствие ответа — она продолжила:

— Я даже хотела пригласить его на свидание, но я же видела, как тебе хотелось забраться к нему в штаны, так что не стала, как хорошая старшая сестра, — Мила, похоже, даже гордилась собой.

— Отабек никогда бы не стал с тобой встречаться, баба, — ответил Юра и тут же добавил: — И ты мне не сестра!

— Юрочка, ну почему ты такой злюка… — протянула Мила, добавив голосу драматизма. Тоскливо вздохнула. — Но между нами, я тебе завидую. Как он помчался тебя спасать, когда ты упал. Прямо твой личный рыцарь в сияющих доспехах.

— А я тогда кто? — буркнул Юра, хотя в груди все сжалось. — Хренова дама в беде?

— Мог бы быть, если бы следил за языком.

Прозвучали последние ноты «Турецкого марша», И Юра повернулся к катку. Отабек вышел из комбинированного вращения и замер в финальной позе — первый раз за тренировку он выглядел уставшим. Когда их взгляды встретились, Юра без раздумий поднял большой палец. Отабек заслужил похвалу.

— О-о-о, кое-кто втюрился по самые уши.

— Заткнись, баба.

Юра вернулся на лед через десять минут, все еще не в форме, хотя ушиб и не был сильным, насколько он мог судить. Больше он так сильно не падал, однако и ничего впечатляющего за остаток тренировки не выдал — никак не мог сосредоточиться на катании. Когда они освободили каток для массовых катаний, Юра чувствовал одновременно и облегчение, и злость: вся тренировка оказалась сплошным позорищем, но по крайней мере она наконец закончилась.

Не то чтобы это уже стало привычкой, но с тех пор, как Отабек приехал в Санкт-Петербург и начал ходить с Юрой на тренировки, они каждый раз заходили в кафе недалеко от катка. Даже когда Юре больше хотелось сразу пойти домой, Отабек спрашивал: «Кофе?», и Юра без промедлений отзывался: «Кофе».

Они сделали заказ и устроились в закутке в углу, за своим обычным столиком. Опять же, не так много времени прошло, чтобы этот уголок стал прям «их» — на что Отабек осторожно указал Юре пару дней назад, когда тот отчаянно сгонял с «их» места другую парочку — но столик был самым уютным в этом кафе. В окно стучал дождь, и от этого становилось еще уютнее. А с Отабеком напротив — совсем идеально. И в другой ситуации Юра чувствовал бы себя согревшимся и разомлевшим.

— Эй, — Отабек наклонился к нему и коснулся руки, прижав палец, которым Юра барабанил по столу и даже не замечал этого. — Ты в порядке?

— Да. Я ж не сильно упал.

— Я не об этом. Ты в порядке? — повторил Отабек, поглаживая Юрины костяшки большим пальцем.

Юра задумался, не рассказать ли обо всем. Но говорить об этом не хотелось. Даже думать о том, чтобы сказать, не хотелось.

— А что?

Отабек снова повел плечами — вышло менее заметно, чем когда он стоял, но Юра разглядел даже так. Свободной рукой Отабек достал телефон и принялся печатать: хотел сказать Юре что-то, что не стоило произносить вслух при посторонних.

Юра достал свой телефон и открыл сообщение сразу же, как оно всплыло на экране.

_ Утром было слишком жестко? _

Юра тут же вспомнил утро. Было не «слишком жестко”– ровно настолько жестко, насколько Юре было нужно. Отабек любил начать с поддразниваний, зато потом, не сдерживаясь, втрахивал его в кровать так, будто Юра годился только для этого. Юре это нравилось. Ему нравилось в этом абсолютно все. Он практически ненавидел себя за то, как сильно ему это нравилось.

Юра посмотрел на Отабека. Тот выглядел взволнованным и совершенно очевидно был обеспокоен, что сделал что-то не так. Юра набрал в ответ: «Утром было охуенно».

— Правда, Бек, — добавил Юра вслух. Отабек едва заметно улыбнулся, показывая, что верит. Должен был верить. Юра не врал.

— Вот, пожалуйста, для вас, — прервал их появившийся с подносом официант. Оба моментально разжали руки. — Один американо и один мокко с белым шоколадом и двойными сливками, — официант осторожно поставил американо перед Отабеком и мокко перед Юрой.

Не говоря ни слова, Юра взял обе чашки и поменял их местами, протащив их по столу как можно медленнее, основательно прогрохотав керамикой по дереву. Все это время он не отводил взгляда от официанта.

— Эм, — прокашлялся тот. — Приятного отдыха.

И оставил их настолько наедине, насколько это было возможно в самый разгар дня в кафе.

— Хочешь? — Отабек щедро зачерпнул ложкой взбитые сливки.

— Не. А ты растолстеешь, если и дальше будешь такое пить.

Отабек пожал плечами, что означало «тебе же хуже», и облизал ложку. Снова взялся за телефон.

— Это единственное, в чем я себя не ограничиваю.

Телефон Юры снова прожжужал:

_ Кроме тебя. _

Когда Юра поднял глаза, Отабек как ни в чем ни бывало прихлебывал свой кофе, который даже сложно было назвать кофе, как будто бы это не он только что отправил Юре сообщение, которое со стопроцентной вероятностью должно было его завести. Спокойный, невозмутимый придурок. Что ж, в эту игру могут играть двое. Юра набрал:

_ мб ты сожжешь все эти калории если выебешь меня как сле _

Он остановился, сообразив, что именно пишет, и уставился на сообщение. Секунду спустя он к черту стер все написанное, отложил телефон и отхлебнул кофе, не добавив ни сахара, ни сливок. Было невкусно, но он все равно продолжил пить.

Глядя в зеркало, Юра задрал футболку и спустил штаны с бедра, чтобы рассмотреть ушиб. Как он и ожидал, на заднице красовался огромный бордовый синяк. Юра надавил на него пальцем и поморщился, но совсем чуть-чуть. Кажется, он должен радоваться: выглядело намного хуже, чем было.

Взгляд Юры переместился с синяка, скользнул по обнаженному бедру. Поколебавшись, он задрал футболку до шеи. Тощий — не совсем подходящее слово: он бы не добился таких успехов в катании, если бы не нарастил немного мышечной массы, к тому же, он все-таки вырос со времен своего взрослого дебюта. Но он определенно, совершенно точно… тонкий. На животе проступали кубики пресса, но их было видно лишь из-за худобы. Тонкая кожа плотно прилегала к мышцам, совсем не таким накачанным и заметным, как у Отабека. Он развернулся лицом к зеркалу — там было отчетливо видно легкий изгиб талии, подчеркивающий выступающие косточки бедра.

В парке Гуэль в Барселоне, когда их дружба еще только-только начиналась, Отабек рассказал Юре, что архитектор проектировал парк с одной-единственной мыслью: «Прямые линии принадлежат мужчинам, изгибы — божествам». Юра никогда прежде (как, впрочем, и до сих пор) не интересовался архитектурой, но, к собственному удивлению, восторженно внимал неожиданной лекции, пусть и мало что в ней понимал.

Что ж, этот как-его-там был отчасти прав. Прямые линии совершенно точно принадлежали мужчинам.

Он вздохнул и облокотился о туалетный столик, вернув футболку на место. Прошелся пальцами по волосам, длинным и шелковистым, откидывая их с лица. Ангелы подражали ему, заплетая такие же косички, которые становились все более вычурными с тех пор, как Юра перестал стричь волосы. Девочки спрашивали у него, каким кондиционером он пользуется. Постили под каждым его селфи тэг #hairgoals и жаловались, что их волосы никогда не будут такими же прекрасными, как у него.

То, что он был на несколько сантиметров выше Отабека, не имело никакого значения. Отабека бы все равно никогда не перепутали с девушкой. Особенно рядом с Юрой. И ведь не сказать, что они неправы! Он не мог доказать общественности ровным счетом ничего. Он даже самому себе не мог ничего доказать.

Не мог даже…

Идея ударила, как пуля в затылок, так быстро и неожиданно, что он даже не успел понять, откуда она взялась. Юра открыл дверь и решительно прошел в комнату, целенаправленно приближаясь к дивану, на котором сидел Отабек с котом на коленях.

— Отабек, — позвал Юра громко и ясно, чтобы его точно услышали, хотя необходимости в этом не было: Отабек смотрел на него с того самого момента, как Юра вошел в комнату.

— Да, Юр?

— Я хочу тебя трахнуть. Сегодня. И тебе от этого сорвет крышу. Надеюсь, ты не против.

Кот принялся бодать руку Отабека, недовольный тем, что его прекратили гладить.

_ Год назад, Алматы _

В их первом разе не было ничего особенного. Правда. Юра успел войти почти целиком, когда и без того тугая задница Отабека сжалась еще сильнее, обхватывая Юрин член в малиново-гранатовой смазке, и он моментально кончил. Аккорды вступления к Nothing Else Matters издевательски лились из стереосистемы, безжалостно демонстрируя, сколько он продержался, вернее — не продержался. Это совершенно точно был самый неловкий момент в его жизни.

Но Юрий Плисецикий не из тех, кто сдается.

К счастью, ему было всего восемнадцать он был совершенно здоров и находился в одной кровати со своим безумно привлекательным парнем. Юре не пришлось долго ждать перед вторым заходом. Как только у него снова встал, Юра запустил песню еще раз, взял новый презерватив, налил на него еще больше смазки, развернул Отабека на живот и снова аккуратно в него вошел. На этот раз он не кончил сразу. Дела шли на лад.

— Ты такой… бля… вау, — выдал Юра, великий поэт.

Он почти не двигался, в основном чтобы Отабеку было комфортно, но и для себя тоже. Он никогда не ощущал подобного — такой тесноты, такого жара. Неудивительно, что в первый раз получилось… как получилось. Как только Отабек сказал «давай», Юра медленно, тягуче медленно подался назад, оставляя внутри только головку, затем осторожно вошел почти на всю длину. Отабек поморщился.

— Сейчас, давай еще раз, — сказал он через мгновение. Юра двинулся еще осторожнее — у него получилось пару раз толкнуться вперед, прежде чем из горла Отабека раздался невнятный звук, совершенно точно не имевший ничего общего со стоном удовольствия. Юра остановился.

— Бек, ты как?

— Хорошо. Продолжай.

Юра нутром чуял, что было не «хорошо», но он привык, что Отабек всегда говорит напрямую, привык воспринимать сказанное им в буквальном смысле. И Юра толкнулся в него еще раз, лишь чуть-чуть сильнее. Внутри все скрутило скрутило, когда Отабек вскрикнул — совершенно очевидно от боли.

— Тебе больно, — испуганно сказал Юра.

— Н-нет… Все нормально…

— Ты должен был остановить меня. Почему ты меня не остановил?

Отабек ответил после паузы:

— Я знаю, как сильно ты этого хотел.

— Но не так, чтобы тебе было больно, Бек! — Юра вжался лбом в ладони — от чувства вины внутри все крутило. — Блядь, Бек…

После того, как Юра вышел, Отабек практически весь остаток ночи убеждал его, что Юра вовсе не такой мудак, каким себя чувствует — Юра ни к чему его не принуждал, действительно был очень осторожен, и все, что он делал, ясно давало понять, что Юра совсем не по-мудацки заботится о нем. И даже в конце концов убедил. Все же Юра привык верить Отабеку на слово.

— Юр, мы оба ещё только пробуем. И мы можем попробовать ещё раз завтра, — предложил Отабек.

— Окей, — Юра посмотрел ему в глаза и бескомпромиссно заявил: — Но я буду снизу.

И на этот раз все действительно прошло хорошо, если не считать бесконечных вопросов Отабека, всё ли в порядке. Ощущения по большей части были странные и не совсем приятные, и когда Юра только-только приблизился к оргазму, Отабек уже кончил. Но Юра надолго запомнил абсолютно безумный минет, который сделал ему благодарный Отабек, и этот минет был даже лучше «настоящего» секса.

Запоминающимся был тот раз или нет, он все равно был лучше их предыдущих попыток, так что когда было настроение — а было оно часто — Юра настаивал, что он снизу. Отабек в ответ настаивал, что Юре не обязательно это делать, но в конце концов с благодарностью принимал предложение. Они не торопились и продвигались очень осторожно, пробуя разные позиции и обсуждая, какие из них им нравятся, а какие нет. Юра не заморачивался по поводу своей роли: больно не было, было нормально, разве что непривычно, и хотя Отабек не признавался, Юра знал, что ему очень и очень нравится быть сверху. И если Отабеку нравилось брать его, то для Юры этого было достаточно, чтобы продолжать ему отдаваться.

И так было до тех пор, пока Юра однажды не кончил просто от того, что его трахают. Это не было похоже ни на один оргазм в его жизни, было сильнее, чем все, что он когда-либо чувствовал. Юра мог поклясться, что каждой клеточкой ощутил, если так можно было сказать, как его накрыло самым ярким оргазмом за всю жизнь, при том что он даже не прикасался к члену. Его так трясло, он так стонал и хватал ртом воздух, что Отабек на полном серьезе спросил, всё ли с ним в порядке. И всё, что Юра смог ответить, было: «Блядь. Сделай так еще раз».

Вопрос о том, кто будет сверху, больше не поднимался.


	3. Chapter 3

Приглушенный, но всё равно успокаивающий звук воды, бьющей в керамическую плитку, разносился по квартире. Он почти (но не полностью) заглушал шуршание пилки для ногтей. Юра сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги, одетый в одну только майку и трусы. Он провёл указательным пальцев по коже — ноготь по-прежнему царапался. Юра зарычал и подравнял ещё немного. Он и так слишком долго возится. Отабек всегда так легко справлялся с ногтями, у него это выходило даже сексуально — и не только потому что Юра понимал, ради чего Отабек подпиливает ногти. Не то что сам Юра, который будто бы отдраивал плиту на кухне.

Знакомый скрип вентиля — и плеск оборвался, заставив Юру удвоить усилия. Вскоре Отабек вышел, одетый на грани приличия, со всё ещё мокрыми волосами и в одних только домашних штанах, низко сидящих на бёдрах. Косые мышцы приковывали взгляд. Пилочка соскользнула с ногтя и проехалась по коже.

Но он всё равно успел заметить улыбку, с которой Отабек опустился рядом с ним. Матрас просел под его весом.

— Эй, — произнес Отабек, устраивая голову на согнутом локте и глядя на него снизу вверх.

Юра кивнул, на миг растеряв все слова, затем вытянул вперёд руку, показывая ногти.

— Ну как? На вид вроде норм?

— Замечательно, Юр, — Отабек осторожно отодвинул его руку так, чтобы она не мешала смотреть в лицо. — Не волнуйся.

— Это тебе нужно волноваться. Ты ведь даже не посмотрел. А что если там острые заусенцы?

— Ты напряжён, — напряжён куда больше Отабека, раз уж это ему гладят колено, чтобы успокоить. — Полежишь со мной?

От такого предложения сложно было отказаться. Юра выбрался из кокона, который себе скрутил и устроился рядом с Отабеком, повторяя его позу. От этого напряжение в самом деле немного отпустило — ну как, отпустило. Будто из целой ванны вычерпали чашку воды.

— Ну так что, ты в самом деле не против?

— Был бы против — не дал бы.

— Даже после того раза? — неохотно спросил Юра. Решимость, с которой он заявлял, что Отабеку сегодня снесёт крышу, слегка сдулась при воспоминании об их последнем разе.

— А, — негромко произнес Отабек, вспоминая ситуацию и на секунду задумался. — Это был наш первый раз. Я, наверно, просто слишком нервничал.

И если он нервничал теперь, то скрывал так тщательно, что получил бы за это отдельный приз. Но это не про Отабека — тот многое умел, но только не притворяться.

И всё же Юра спросил:

— А теперь?

Отабек заглянул ему в глаза и сказал:

— Мне хорошо с тобой в постели.

Это было не то, чего Юра ожидал услышать, и он почти растерялся от того, как тепло это прозвучало. Хорошо, когда рядом есть тот, с кем не страшно показаться уязвимым. Конечно, он знал это и прежде: пусть это и были его первые серьезные отношения, но кое-что он понимал. Поначалу секс был дико неловким, но Юра знал, что Отабек не стал бы делать с ним того, что делал, будь ему с Юрой неуютно. Он знал, но всё равно услышать было приятно.

— Так как, думаешь, лучше? — спросил Отабек, и отсутствие сомнений в его голосе придало Юре ещё больше уверенности. — В смысле, ты будешь сзади, или?..

Ну да, подумал Юра, логично. Если у кого и спрашивать, так у штатного эксперта по вопросу «как принять член». И он, исходя из глубин своего опыта, постарался дать честный ответ, стараясь не грузиться по поводу того, что это, блин, за опыт такой.

— М-м, нет, наверно, нет. Со спины получается быстрее и глубже, — потому-то сам Юра часто требовал, чтобы его поставили раком. — С непривычки может оказаться перебор.

— Логично. И мне в любом случае хотелось бы тебя целовать, — удивительно, но от этой фразы Юра покраснел сильнее, чем от разговоров о том, как трахнуть Отабека по-собачьи.

— Ну… Если целоваться, то точно миссионерская.

И тут же с ноткой горечи Юра сообразил, что после прошлогоднего фиаско Отабек, может быть, не захочет пробовать точно такую же позу. Или захочет. Но Юра вот не хотел.

— Или ты можешь… Ну, верхом? Может, будет проще, будешь сам всё контролировать…

Контролировать всё, но с Юриным членом внутри, и это чрезвычайно важное уточнение.

— И сможешь целовать меня, сколько захочешь, — добавил он.

Отабек наклонился ближе и именно это и сделал: прижался губами к губам, уверенно наглаживая кожу между футболкой и резинкой шортов, а когда Юра уже почти расплавился, отстранился, оставив изнывать.

— Хорошо, тогда давай верхом.

Нет, ну какого Отабек считает, что у него есть право так дико возбуждать Юру? И вот он, заведённый до предела, наклонился ближе, уложил Отабека на спину — сделать это было куда проще, чем спихнуть его с себя, — и уселся на его бедра. Он склонился над Отабеком, не прижимаясь, чтобы не дать раньше времени понять, насколько он уже возбуждён.

— Мы что, поменялись ролями, Юр?

— Нельзя начать прям так сразу, дурак. Сам знаешь, — Юра хотел бы знать это в тот, прошлый раз. Но на этот раз он не облажается.

Он наклонился ниже и поцеловал Отабека, длинно, голодно, в конце концов, они же столько часов не целовались — целая вечность для Юры, юного и влюбленного. Он был счастлив, что Отабек хотел видеть его лицо, иначе было бы слишком сложно оторваться от него, как Юра отрывался сейчас, медленно и неохотно. Он собирался сделать ещё кое-что своим ртом.

— Я могу сначала сделать тебе минет, — предложил он. — Это помогает мне… Это должно помочь тебе расслабиться. Ок?

Он услышал, как Отабек мягко выдохнул, разомкнув мокрые от поцелуев губы, и от этого по телу пошли мурашки.

— Разве я могу отказаться?

Юра спустился губами ниже, поцелуями спускаясь от адамова яблока к ключицам, широкой груди, рельефному прессу и не без удовольствия — к ложбинке, уходящей под пояс штанов, к полоске жёстких коротких волос, прежде чем уткнулся в резинку штанов.

— Снимай, — потребовал Юра, выпрямляясь на мгновение, чтобы завязать волосы одной из резинок, что всегда были у него на запястье. Отабек под ним не заставил себя ждать, стянув штаны со своего сильно стоящего члена и спинав их к лодыжкам.

Мгновение спустя пальцы Юры обвились вокруг основания члена, направляя его точно между губ. Солоноватый, резковатый вкус смазки смешивался со слюной и становился слабее, и Юра почувствовал вкус кожи. Он начал двигать головой вверх и вниз, и выводить языком хаотичные сложные узоры на головке члена Отабека, точно так, как тому нравилось, так что Юра не удивился, услышав стон. Это было совсем неудивительно, но чертовски горячо.

— Юра? — позвал он несколько напряженно, и по интонации Юра понял, что Отабек произносит его имя, чтобы привлечь внимание, а не просто бормочет его в бессознательном состоянии, потому что не может сказать ничего другого.

— М-м-м? — откликнулся Юра, утыкаясь носом в тазовую косточку Отабека. У него никогда не получалось говорить с полным ртом.

— Хочешь трахнуть меня пальцами?

Вопрос заставил Юру остановиться, а затем освободить рот, чтобы ответить словами.

— Имеешь в виду, пока я делаю тебе минет?

— Тебе ведь нравится, когда я так делаю?

Нравится ему. Да пальцы Отабека в заднице — это вторая по охуенности вещь после члена в заднице. Даже подходящего размера пробка не могла с ними сравниться. У силикона есть свои плюсы, но его нельзя даже близко сравнивать с ощущением кожи в такой напряженной точке, невозможно сравнить с пальцами, которые он не может контролировать, но которые тем не менее знают, как выбить воздух из его легких. А одновременно с минетом от этого вообще крышу рвет.

Юра не мог думать ни о чем другом. Он хотел только, чтобы Отабека накрыло.

— Дай мне смазку, — сказал он, и Отабек сел, схватил флакон с тумбочки, и вложил в Юрину ладонь. Юра посмотрел на флакон. Отабек был прав — смазка заканчивается, но на сегодня должно хватить. Он щедро полил ею свои пальцы, намного больше, чем, как он знал, хватило бы для него самого.

— Я начну потихоньку, — сказал он и добавил мягко и убеждающе: — Скажи, если что-то пойдет не так.

— Скажу.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю, Юр, — тепло ответил Отабек и откинулся назад на кучу Юриных подушек с неизменным хищно-кошачьим принтом, демонстрируя свое обнаженное, великолепное, местами мокрое тело. Он был произведением искусства, таким, которое следовало хранить за стеклом и бордовым канатом, но Юра, Юра мог прикасаться к нему. Юра нуждался в этих прикосновениях.

Он скользнул рукой между чуть разведенных ягодиц Отабека, осторожно разминая пальцами мягкий, податливый вход. Из горла Отабека вырвался тихий вздох.

Юра наклонился и снова взял в рот член, проводя языком по всей длине и не переставая вырисовывать влажные круги вокруг ануса. Он протолкнул внутрь указательный палец, только на одну фалангу, и остановился. Отабек вздрогнул под его языком, и Юра почувствовал вкус выделяющейся смазки. Он доверился обещанию Отабека остановить его и вошел пальцем по самую костяшку. Мышцы вокруг сомкнулись, крепко, но не напряженно, и Юра ощутил, как волна возбуждения прошла по телу — он знал, что именно нащупал и что, по крайней мере в теории, можно было с этим сделать. Нужно было только применить теорию на практике.

Двигая головой в ритме, для поддержания которого не требовалось много усилий, он сосредоточил все свое внимание на простате Отабека, выводя пальцем эллипсы, растягивая Отабека своими движениями, входя и выходя и каждый раз возвращаясь к этой заветной точке, которая сводила с ума его самого и при помощи которой он хотел свести с ума Отабека.

— Ещё один, — просипел Отабек между вдохами. — Давай ещё один.

Это не тянуло на просьбу трахнуть его пальцами, но было достаточно близко к ней, чтобы Юра продолжал, игнорируя собственный стояк. Все, что он мог сейчас, это тереться о собственные боксеры. И это было нормально, его время еще не пришло. Прямо сейчас Отабек заслуживал, чтобы все внимание принадлежало только ему. Прямо сейчас Отабек заслуживал ласки.

В очередной раз вытащив палец, Юра присоединил к указательному средний, медленно вводя оба, пока отвлекал его ртом.

— Это… просто… — прохрипел Отабек, задыхаясь. — Нереально, Юра…

Становилось все труднее сдерживаться, не притираться бедрами, не стонать, как порно-звезда, так громко, чтобы и у соседей было слышно. Пальцы Отабека вплелись в светлые пряди, и Юра даже не знал, что заводит его больше: это несильное дерганье за волосы каждый раз, когда он опускает голову, или то, как растрепался его хвост, или то, как его заводят прикосновения, что он возбуждается от одной только мысли об этом, но он точно знал, что ужасно хочет, чтобы Отабек кончил.

Юра перешел от прерывистых толчков и растягивания к прицельной стимуляции, вводя пальцы под ещё более резким углом, чтобы как можно сильнее надавить на конкретную точку. Одновременно он так насаживался на член Отабека, будто пытался трахнуть им свое лицо, и двигался так быстро и заглатывал так глубоко, что глаза начали дико слезиться, но Юра даже не думал останавливаться. Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем он услышал свои любимые ругательства на казахском и собственное имя, которое Отабек повторял, словно его несло — так всегда происходило, когда он к чертям терял всякий контроль, а Юра скакал на нем, на его члене…

Сосредоточься, черт возьми, одернул себя Юра и резко опустил голову, так, что головка члена уперлась в горло, и оно судорожно сжалось. Слава богу, жидкость, быстро заполняющая его рот, была все-таки спермой Отабека. Юра получил награду за усталость в пальцах и за свою ненамеренную попытку заглотить поглубже: тягучую, горячую жидкость, с ярким, но не перебивающим остальные вкусом. Но спермы оказалось больше, чем он привык, и после второго или третьего толчка она потекла изо рта вниз по члену Отабека. Удивленный, но не желающий останавливаться, Юра собрал ртом как можно больше, пока Отабек не выплеснулся целиком, затем отстранился, осторожно вытаскивая пальцы. Губы его были плотно сомкнуты, рот переполнен спермой Отабека. Но даже несмотря на это, Юра дождался, пока Отабек посмотрит на него, чтобы тот увидел, как Юрин бледный кадык дергается, пока он сглатывает.

А затем он открыл рот и почти что прохрипел:

— Ты там в порядке?

— Ах-ха-а…

Юра перевел дыхание и вытер рот ладонью.

— Я думал, блевану, но нет!

Очевидно. И напрочь сбивает весь настрой. Перебор с откровенностью? Чёрт, ему не стоило этого говорить, да?

— И… Ты так много кончил. Бля, Бека!

— Прости, — пробормотал Отабек, убирая Юрины волосы со лба. — То, что ты делал… Это просто было так хорошо…

Юра уже понял это по тому, как Отабек извивался и ругался, но все равно вздохнул с облегчением, в основном потому, что Отабеку понравилось, и частично потому, что тот проигнорировал сообщение Юры, что его чуть не стошнило.

— Так тебе понравилось? Ну, пальцы в тебе.

— М-м-м-м, — ответил Отабек, садясь, окидывая поплывшим взглядом сидящего на коленях Юру. — Кажется, я теперь ещё больше хочу твой член во мне, Юр.

— Блядь, Бека.

Он хлопнул Отабека по бедру — он и так на взводе, а тут ещё такое. Его с ума сводило, как прямо Отабек говорил о том, чего хочет, словно не было прошлого раза и всей той фигни, которую Юра теперь не мог выкинуть из головы. Волнение не то чтобы совсем не отпускало Юру на протяжении вечера — и все же он волновался.

— Так что, теперь-то я могу на тебе поскакать или нет?

Ну, теперь он хотя бы не так волновался.

— И кто ещё тут нетерпеливый? — сказал Юра, более чем довольный такой сменой ролей. — Сейчас ты будешь слишком чувствительный, надо подождать пока хотя бы снова не встанет.

Отабек обхватил ладонями Юрино лицо, наклонился и подтянул его к себе, нисколько не заботясь о вкусе спермы — своей спермы — у Юры во рту. Почти касаясь Юры губами, он сказал:

— Тогда целуй, пока не встанет.

Да, именно это он и собирался сделать. Юра прижался припухшими губами к Отабековым и впечатал их тела друг в друга. Он прямо-таки растёкся по тёплому Отабеку, потерялся в ощущениях его горячего рта, его встающего члена, упирающегося Юре в живот — не заметил даже, когда встало, настолько его поглотил этот поцелуй. Без слов поняв друг друга, они кое-как поменялись местами — теперь Юра сидел у изголовья, а его бёдра оседлал Отабек.

— Давай, — Отабек прервал их поцелуй. С тумбочки он сгрёб презерватив и разорвал упаковку. По коже побежали мурашки — как обычно от одной мысли, что его сейчас трахнут, и сбивало с толку, что в этот раз латекс раскатывали по его члену,

Смазка нашлась посреди постели там, где её и бросили в прошлый раз. Остатки выдавились из бутылки со смешным звуком — однозначный намёк, что у него всего одна попытка, и если что придётся ждать, когда откроется ближайшая аптека. Отабек подвинулся ближе, нашел нужную позицию и начал потихоньку опускаться на член Юры, сантиметр за сантиметром, неспешно, не останавливаясь, пока не сел до конца — как раз в тот момент, когда Юра вспомнил, как дышать. Ощущалось точно так, как он запомнил: слишком туго, слишком горячо, слишком хорошо, а ведь он даже не двигался. И слава Богу, что не двигался — тогда бы точно кончил.

— Ты как, Бека?

— В порядке, — кивнул он. — Просто… ты немаленький, сам понимаешь.

Ну, он конечно сравнивал их с Отабеком размеры — и членов, и всего остального. Может быть, в этом и была проблема. Какая ирония: он оказался в женской роли потому что его член слишком большой. Да, та ещё ирония, только сейчас было не время грузиться по поводу всякой хуйни.

— Ты пока отлично справляешься, — Юра положил руку ему на талию и почувствовал, как мелко подрагивают мышцы. — Расслабься. Дыши.

Так Отабек и сделал. И его губы снова соприкоснулись с губами Юры — быть может тысячный раз за сегодня. А пусть бы и тысячный, ему даже близко не надоело. Отабек на пробу неспешно качнул бёдрами вперёд и назад. Даже такого намёка на движение Юре хватило чтобы застонать и едва не толкнуться бедрами — и сдерживаться стало всё труднее, когда покачивания начали набирать силу. Отабек подался вперёд, оперся на изголовье, подался вверх и опустился вниз с тихим слабым стоном. Движение, медленное и нежное, повторилось снова, снова, снова, снова.

— Да, да, в тебе так хорошо, — прохрипел Юра и скользнул ладонями вверх по спине, которую он столько раз царапал, чувствовал каждый мускул, впивался в кожу.

— Дотронься до меня, — выдохнул Отабек ему в ухо. — Юра, пожалуйста.

Он не заставил Отабека ждать — обхватил пальцами член и начал двигать рукой всё быстрее и быстрее, доводя Отабека до предела, делая жар в паху всё невыносимее с каждой секундой.

— Бека, блядь, я уже почти, я не могу, Бека, не могу, блядь…

Перед глазами всё побелело, когда Отабек вдруг резко дёрнул бёдрами — движение, которое окончательно сорвало Юре тормоза. Никогда он не чувствовал такого сводящего с ума давления вокруг члена, никогда не испытывал такого удовольствия, настолько перехлёстывающего через край, что Юра даже не мог его толком прочувствовать, но как же здорово, чёрт, как же это здорово, и так невозможно сильно. Он даже не понимал, что яростно двигает рукой по члену Отабека. Всё, что он воспринимал — это то, как громко стонет Отабек. Приходя в себя после оргазма, Юра почувствовал, как прогибается в спине Отабек, как сперма выстреливает на живот и грудь и стекает по слабеющей руке.

Они кое-как вытерлись влажными салфетками, выбросили презерватив и снова завалились на кровать. Голова Отабека тяжело лежала на его груди. Юра обнял его за плечи, прижал к себе крепче. Странно и чертовски приятно было лежать так. Это пьянило ещё больше.

— В тебе было так хорошо, Бека.

— Я знаю. Ты дал это понять громко и чётко.

Юра надулся, хоть Бека и не мог сейчас увидеть его детскую реакцию.

— Ну тебя! Сам-то тащился не меньше.

В ответ он получил только тихий, едва различимый звук. Ни слова. Ни подтверждения.

— Не меньше ведь? — уверенность Юры разом рассеялась. — Тебе же понравилось?

— Было, м-м, неплохо.

Неплохо.

Когда Отабек трахал Юру, тот превращался в воющее, извивающееся существо, которое умоляет не прекращать долбить его задницу ещё быстрее, ещё сильнее.

Когда Юра трахнул Отабека, это было неплохо.

Ну бля.

— Эй, Юр, — прошептал Отабек низким голосом. — Ты сказал, что мне снесёт сегодня крышу — так оно и было.

— Но я не это имел в виду.

Он ждал ответа, любого ответа, но не получил никакого… дыхание Отабека выровнялось. Он заснул. Точнее, отрубился. Почти не задумываясь — разве только о том, чтобы не разбудить — Юра вытащил телефон и сделал снимок. В кадре сонный и расслабленный Отабек уткнулся ему в грудь, Юрино же лицо едва вошло в кадр. Плохая идея — хранить такие фото на телефоне, пусть на нём почти ничего нет, пусть это только для себя, но он не смог удержаться. Потом он всё удалит, но не сейчас.

На одно мгновение, за которое ему тут же стало стыдно, он захотел запостить это фото. Нет, он бы этого не сделал, это было бы эпичной тупостью, и Отабеку не понравится, но он всё же представил себе подпись, что-то вроде: «Кому-то нужно выспаться после того, как его трахнули как следует».

Да, это было бы так тупо. И неправда. Такое тупое вранье.

Было кое-что в биографии Юры, о чём знали только самые преданные фанатки. Когда-то он пытался играть в хоккей — очень недолго. И выходило не так уж плохо, вполне пристойно, да, но в фигурном катании он был хорош, он был фигуристом. И может быть, здесь та же история: он снова пытается стать тем, кем не является на самом деле. Может быть, ему нужно делать то, в чём он хорош? Может, время принять, кем он является?

А кем нет.

Следующее утро Юра провел как каждое утро по четвергам в межсезонье — в танцевальной студии у Лилии, под чьим бдительным оком он прыгал, бросая вызов гравитации, и исполнял головокружительные фуэте. Отабек был не с ним. Последний раз, когда он пришел с Юрой, Лилия сделала кое-что, что до сих пор вызывало у Юры неприятные воспоминания — заставила Отабека открыть рот и осмотрела его зубы, почти сломала его пополам у станка, когда «помогла» ему встать в вертикальную стойку. Позже Лилия высказала Юре, что не станет терпеть, если в ее студии будут отвлекаться, а присутствие Отабека отвлекало. Признаться, Юра был впечатлен, как ей удалось запугать его. Отабек остался в Юриной квартире, занимался чем обычно, чтобы убить пару часов, незримо поддерживая своего парня на расстоянии. По крайней мере Юра на это надеялся.

Когда Лилия наконец-то сочла его гранд жете удовлетворительным, она его отпустила, но сказала, что ему все еще нужно поработать, чтобы добиться лебединой грации, на которую он, по ее мнению, был способен.

— Ладно, в следующий раз буду танцевать более женственно, — скучающе протянул Юра, разминая сведенную судорогой икру.

— Встаньте и посмотрите на меня, Юрий.

Звучало так, что если он подчинится, ее взгляд обратит его в камень, и все же он посмотрел. Она сурово прищурилась, как всегда, но в этот раз даже еще более сурово.

— Вы знаете, почему завоевали так много медалей?

— Потому что я реально крут?

— Потому что вы знаете, как выразить свою красоту. Дело не в мужественности или женственности. Вот ваша сила, не стоит ее растрачивать.

— Хорошо, можно, я уже пойду? — вздохнул Юра.

Лилия просто отмахнулась. Все, что можно было, она уже сказала. Юра переоделся в уличную одежду, закинул сумку на плечо и вытащил телефон чтобы написать сообщение Отабеку.

_ эй, приезжай, заберешь меня. _

Ответ не заставил себя ждать.

_ Твоя кошка уснула у меня на коленях. Что мне делать? _

_ не шевелись, напиши мне, когда она сама проснется. _

_ Уверен? _

_ да, пошатаюсь пока немного. _

Он погрузился в соцсети, посматривая по сторонам ровно настолько, чтобы не врезаться в ограждение или в кого-то, кто тоже зависает в телефоне. Он пролистнул селфи Виктора с Кацудоном и их новым щенком породы голдендудль, который трогательно спал, лежа на спине на руках у Кацудона, а подпись к фото гласила: «Мой Юри самый лучший папочка!» с кучей сердечек и смайликов, когда заметил что-то краем глаза и застыл на месте. Только одна вещь обычно действовала на него подобным образом — леопардовый принт.

Он повернулся и посмотрел в ту сторону, и настроение сразу упало — в окне магазина на длинноногом женском манекене была надета леопардовая сверхкороткая миниюбка.

Юра смутился, раздраженно фыркнул и пошел вперед, но ноги будто его не слушались.

Он даже не дошел до конца квартала — застыл на месте, ощущая себя так, будто этот чертов клочок ткани, который едва ли что-то прикроет, застрял у него в мозгах, словно заноза.

Вот уж нет, это совершенно не имело смысла. Но был только один способ в этом удостовериться.

— Да блин, — он выдохнул, засунул телефон в карман и вернулся обратно.

Отабек, освободившийся наконец-то от пушистой ноши, припарковал байк на обочине улицы, на которой они договорились встретиться. Юра втайне порадовался, что его кошка такая лентяйка и терпеть не может, когда ее будят. Благодаря ей Юре удалось выкроить столько свободного времени.

— Юр, а что в пакете? — Отабек снял солнечные очки и попытался разглядеть получше.

Юра стиснул ручки, а его сердце забилось сильнее, и он мысленно проклял себя, что не придумал вовремя отмазку. А потом сердце застучало еще быстрее, и он сказал:

— Это сюрприз.


	4. Chapter 4

Кажется, это была самая длинная поездка на мотоцикле в его жизни, но даже она наконец закончилась. Когда они оказались в квартире, Отабек с интересом посмотрел на большой пакет в руках Юры. Тот вытащил оттуда другой пакетик, поменьше, из аптеки.

— Вот, держи.

Отабек заглянул внутрь — там лежал точно такой же флакон смазки, как и тот, что они прикончили.

— Это и есть сюрприз?

— Просто… подожди меня в спальне, хорошо?

Отабек заинтересованно поднял бровь.

— Хорошо. Не заставляй меня ждать слишком долго.

— Ага, — буркнул Юра. Едва Отабек ушёл, он кинулся в ванную, запер дверь и привалился к ней, тяжело дыша.

Ладно. Время пошло.

Он бросил пакет на полку и стащил с себя всю одежду — куртку с капюшоном, футболку с рычащим тигром, узкие рваные джинсы, носки, трусы и пинком отправил их в сторону — кучка вещей, что вроде как служили залогом его мужественности. Сейчас они были ему не нужны.

Из сумки с покупками он вытащил то, что следовало надеть в первую очередь — бельё, хотя, конечно, вот такого в его ящиках отродясь не водилось. Тоненькие, крошечные и огненно-алые — наверное, почти того же оттенка сейчас было его лицо. Он смотрел на них и в миллионный раз спрашивал себя, какого чёрта он творит.

И снова не найдя ответа на этот вопрос, он наклонился и ступил ногами в проймы. Трусы сели плотно, и Юра так и не понял, то ли так и должно быть, то ли он ошибся с размером, то ли просто крой не предполагал, что спереди будет член, но ткань неприятно врезалась в промежность. Глянув в зеркало, он попытался устроить своё хозяйство так, чтобы выглядело посимпатичнее, и в итоге выровнял его по центру, направив вверх. Член пока ещё был мягким, но плотная ткань могла удержать его так, как надо.

Подчиняясь сиюминутному порыву, он развернулся — стараясь не замечать уродливый синяк на бедре, — посмотрел через плечо и не смог сдержать восторженный выдох:

— Чёрт.

Не поспорить, задница сейчас выглядела охуенно: контуры белья подчёркивали линию ягодиц, и то, как ткань исчезала между ними… Если Отабек не впечатлится, Юра или ударит его, или ляжет и прямо там умрёт. А может быть, и то, и другое сразу.

Ладно. Начало — половина дела. Не разглядывая, он натянул чёрную водолазку без рукавов, самую нестрашную из всех купленных вещей, которую он взял исключительно в комплект к самому страшному, в чём-то даже более страшному, чем трусики, предмету. Той самой притянувшей его взгляд миниюбке с леопардовым принтом, которая и подбила его на эту авантюру. Может, ему это всё снится? Просто яркий сон в самом разгаре. Рано или поздно он закончится.

А если он всё-таки вчера так ударился бедром, что повредил что-то в мозгах? Нет. Он вздохнул, натянул юбку, заправил в неё водолазку и застегнул молнию. Сидело точь-в-точь как на манекене и точь-в-точь как в примерочной, и совсем ничего не скрывало. Подол заканчивался всего на пару, ну ладно, тройку сантиметров ниже задницы.

В сумке лежало кое-что ещё, и лежало оно там, потому что Юра знал — пусть даже если он не собирается выходить в этой одежде из квартиры, без этого образ всё равно будет неполным. Он вытащил и раскрыл обувную коробку, где среди упаковочной бумаги лежала пара чёрных замшевых туфель на шпильках. Он поставил их на пол, прекрасно понимая, что когда наклоняется, его задница видна во всей красе, и всунул в них ноги. Они оказались чуть великоваты — не проблема, он же всё равно не собирается в них никуда выходить. Он и без того достаточно мучил свои ноги новыми коньками, можно и пожалеть их для разнообразия. Когда он вновь посмотрел в зеркало, в его отражение не влезла макушка — те самые десять сантиметров роста, которые он вдруг прибавил. Так странно было оказаться сейчас именно того роста, на который он рассчитывал когда-то, и всё благодаря женской обуви на каблуке.

Оставался последних штрих: он распустил пучок, в который собрал волосы перед балетным классом, и пальцами расправил золотистые мягкие пряди, позволяя им в художественном беспорядке упасть на плечи. Вот. Готово.

— Блядь, — сказал он, оглядев себя с ног до головы и оценив образ в целом. — И выгляжу как блядь.

Это была очень, очень плохая идея. Он едва не начал снимать это все с себя, сделав вид, что ничего не было. Но, чёрт, он пообещал Отабеку сюрприз, он не может сказать, что ничего нет. Может, стоит подумать о сюрпризе? Сюрприз. Сюрприз. Сюрприз. Сколько раз не повторяй, без толку, с каждым разом звучало всё нелепее. Может быть, сказать что-то такое: сюрприз! — мне нравится эксбиционизм, выеби меня на балконе. Во-первых, нет, он ничего такого не хотел и даже не знал, как это вообще пришло ему в голову. Во-вторых, зачем тогда что-то покупать? Сумки из магазина означали что-то материальное, что-то в зоне досягаемости, что-то, что будет для Отабека в новинку. Но сколько Юра ни думал, единственной хоть немного адекватной идеей было снять с себя всю эту одежду, отдать её Отабеку и сказать: «Вот, примерь. Маловато, да? Вот же облом».

Представив себе Отабека в женской одежде, Юра даже на секунду даже перестал паниковать. Черт, Отабек выглядел бы совершенно нелепо в этом прикиде; только представить, как странно бы все это легло на жёсткие линии его крепкой фигуры. В отличие от Юры — он соврал бы, если бы сказал, что плохо выглядит. Ему шло. Ему слишком шло.

Зачем он это затеял? Просто потому что он уже девчонка, и все, что ему остается — идти дальше и выглядеть соответствующе? Именно эта мысль в какой-то степени и заставила его завернуть в магазин с леопардовой мини-юбкой в витрине. Но, может быть, дело не в этом, не только в этом. Может быть, если он с этим справится, то сможет доказать хотя бы самому себе: ему абсолютно поебать, что думают другие. Как Отабеку, который пьёт, не стесняясь, все эти девчоночьи мокко с белым шоколадом и горой взбитых сливок, и они как-то не снижают градус его крутизны. Может, если и Юра не будет бояться выглядеть женственным, это сделает его более мужественным?

Вот почему он делает это. Потому что у него есть причина, основанная на простой, железобетонной логике.

Охрененная же идея.

И пока эта уверенность не рассеялась, он вышел из ванной и направился в спальню, уверенно печатая шаг, и юбка скользила по его покачивающимся бёдрам. Из-за высоких каблуков он шел медленно, маленькими шажками, чтобы не шататься на ходу, но всё равно держался неплохо — спасибо хорошей осанке, силе воли и бесконечным тренировкам в обуви, к которой прикручены лезвия. Пока ещё Отабек не мог видеть Юру, но он уже должен был услышать ритмичное цоканье по паркету и, наверное, мучился догадками, что бы это могло быть.

Когда Юра оказался на пороге, глаза Отабека широко распахнулись. Чего бы тот ни ожидал, но уж точно не этого.

Он окинул Юру взглядом с головы до пят, и и тот почувствовал себя голым, даже более голым, чем вовсе без одежды. Неосознанно он скрестил руки на груди.

— Скажи что-нибудь.

И Отабек сказал:

— Ого.

«Ого» заинтригованное, а не «ого, какого хрена ты творишь», так что Юра почти перестал чувствовать себя так, будто его поймали на людях с голой задницей.

— Словами, Бека.

Отабек поднялся на ноги, и его взгляд теперь был направлен вверх, а Юрин — вниз. Юра привык быть выше, но такое — такое сбивало с толку. Может быть, стоило выбрать каблуки поменьше, он уже начинал осознавать, что плоская обувь была бы милосерднее к его ногам. Но Отабек положил руки ему на талию, и все дурацкие мысли, да и вообще все мысли, вылетели из головы.

— Әдемі, — наконец он сказал то, чего Юра жаждал. Прекрасный. — Юр, ты выглядишь потрясающе.

Юра знал, что Отабек абсолютно искренен, и это страшно заводило. Тревога переплавлялась в возбуждение, которое все нарастало, пока рука Отабека двигалась вниз, почти с благоговением скользя по обтягивающей талию ткани, и наконец так же благоговейно коснулась юбки. Скоро Отабек добрался до края подола — слишком скоро даже в этом медитативном ритме, — нежно провёл пальцами по бёдрам, забрался под юбку ладонью и резко выдохнул, дотронувшись до тонких трусиков.

Такая реакция Отабека взволновала Юру куда больше, чем он себе воображал — настолько больше, что тугие трусики стали ещё туже.

— Что мне сделать? — спросил Отабек, поглаживая пальцами бельё.

— Трахни меня, — тут же ответил Юра.

Юра успел заметить улыбку, прежде чем его затащило в поцелуй — столкновение губ и языков, которое закончилось так же быстро, как началось, оставив его совершенно не удовлетворенным. А Отабек, быстро пройдясь поцелуями по Юриной груди вниз, мгновенно оказался перед ним на коленях.

Он задрал юбку на Юре — да сколько было той юбки! — и замер, загипнотизированный видом алой тонкой ткани, натянутой полувставшим членом. Отабек дотронулся поцелуем до обнажённого бедра, до самого края трусиков, и наконец его губы оказались возле Юриного члена. Открытым ртом он скользнул от основания к головке, прижался языком и двинулся вверх. Горячее дыхание, влажная слюна и нежная ткань белья смешивались в незнакомое ощущение, которое хотелось продлить. И пока Отабек обхаживал Юрин член прямо через одежду, его руки блуждали по заднице, с одинаковым рвением дотрагиваясь до прикрытых и открытых частей. И как же пьянило то, что Отабек стоит перед ним на коленях, а Юра возвышается над ним на каблуках!

Чёрт побери.

Так горячо.

Так странно.

Но так охуенно горячо.

Самая горячая вещь из тех, на которые он никогда не дрочил, даже не думал дрочить, а дрочил он много (и это ещё мягко сказано!) на самые разные фантазии с ним и Отабеком, но — Отабек, вылизывающий его пах через ткань крошечных трусиков — до такого он раньше не додумывался. Такое упущение!

И плевать ему было, насколько всё это странно; ведь то, как Отабек большими пальцами подцепил трусики с обеих сторон и стащил их вниз, тоже было безумно горячо. Юра почти попросил оставить как есть, но слово «стоп» замерло на губах, когда Отабек, стащив бельё ровно настолько, чтобы достать член, взял его в рот. Язык Отабека продолжал кружить вокруг головки, а рукой он скользнул ниже, сунулся Юре между бёдрами и обхватил яйца, обтянутые гладкой тканью. Колени Юры начали дрожать, пришлось вцепиться одной рукой в дверной косяк, а другой в волосы Отабека, и то он едва удержался на ногах. А тут ещё и каблуки!

Но если бы дрожали только ноги! Хуже — у него пульсировала дырка, и мускулы внутри не сжимали абсолютно ничего. Смешно — ещё вчера утром член Отабека был у него внутри, а теперь тело молило о нём снова. Чёрт, двух дней не прошло, а он уже готов был орать как мартовский кот. Да как ему удалось не зачахнуть, не помереть от этой жажды, когда они были так далеко друг от друга?

Но теперь они были вместе, и к чёрту все ограничения — ему нужно сейчас же.

— Отабек, — выговорил он, судорожно хватая воздух. К последнему слогу решительности в нём поубавилось. А уж когда Отабек поднял на него взгляд, и весь этот вид — чернильно-чёрные глаза, раскрасневшиеся губы, задранная юбка — был таков, что Юре понадобилась вся его выдержка до последней капли. Но всё-таки он смог.

— Просто выеби меня, пока я не рехнулся.

С влажным звуком Отабек выпустил Юрин член изо рта и посмотрел на него с тем самым невинным видом, который любил напускать на себя, когда хотел поддразнить и сам кайфовал от этого.

— Не хочешь, чтобы я для начала заставил тебя кончить?

— Я знаю, чего хочу, — твёрдо ответил Юра. — Или ты даёшь мне это, или я возьму сам.

Сила в голосе удивила бы его самого, если бы ему было не плевать. Но сейчас перед ним на коленях стоял самый красивый мужчина на Земле. И глаза этого невозможно красивого мужчины были широко распахнуты, даже шире, чем когда он только увидел переодетого Юру, и рот приоткрылся, а брови взлетели вверх — то ли восторг, то ли потрясение. Как бы то ни было, через мгновение всё переплавилось в чистую, бескомпромиссную похоть.

Отабек привык, что Юра говорит, что делать, привык слышать просьбы, мольбы, требования, звенящие отчаянной жаждой. Но Юра никогда не решался прямо приказывать в постели — до этого момента, — и Отабек никогда не выглядел так, словно он сейчас порвёт Юру на кусочки.

В одно мгновение все препятствия были сметены с пути, звуки смешались в единый поток: вот разорвана упаковка презерватива, вот сорвана плёнка с пузырька смазки, вот расстёгнута ширинка Отабека.

— Сначала пальцами? — спросил Отабек, хотя явно сам знал ответ.

— Не. — Подкрепляя свои слова, Юра стащил с Отабека трусы, на которых спереди уже проступало влажное пятно, и высвободил член, дёрнувшийся от легчайшего прикосновения. Юра фыркнул: — Кажется, тебе тоже невтерпёж.

В следующее мгновение руки Отабека стиснули Юрину задницу, и он только собирался рявкнуть, что не надо пальцев, как его приподняли над полом и впечатали в стену. Рефлекторно он обвил Отабека за шею, обхватил ногами его бёдра. Мгновенное ощущение опасности, пусть на самом деле ее не было, — и вот они уже накрепко переплетены в отчаянном объятии, от которого вмиг вспыхнул каждый нерв. Подстроиться под позу удалось не сразу — на Юрин взгляд, невыносимо долго, — но зато потом, когда они сдвинули в сторону ткань трусиков, Отабек в одно движение оказался внутри на всю длину. Юру затрясло всего, дрожали руки, ноги, которыми он всё крепче и крепче обхватывал Отабека, вжимавшего его в стену.

— Юр, ты в порядке?

— Можешь трепаться — значит, ебать тоже можешь.

Видимо, Отабек счел, что он прав, потому что наконец заткнулся и начал двигаться. Если бы Юра позволил сначала подготовить себя пальцами, саднило бы меньше, но ему было плевать. В этой позе они не сразу поймали ровный ритм, но ему было плевать. Его плечи и бедра бились о стену, но ему было плевать. С глухим стуком слетела на пол туфля, но ему было плевать.

— Заставь меня кончить, — простонал он в ухо Отабека, умудрившись сохранить остаток той властности в голосе, хотя то, как Отабек двигал бедрами, и изрядно сбивало. — Давай, Бека, мне так охуенно, Бека.

Он не мог даже передать, насколько ему сейчас хорошо. Что с того, что стал Отабековой девкой, его шлюхой, его блядью, его игрушкой, если он мог получить вот это — это, это, да! — столько, сколько захочет. Да кто бы сейчас отказался быть на месте Юры, сколько бы они заплатили за это, как скоро решились бы за это убить. А хрен им всем, потому что эта любовь вся его, потому что этот член принадлежит только ему, потому что этот мужчина принадлежит только ему.

Кончая, он вжался лицом в плечо Отабека, постанывая в такт с пульсацией своего члена. Ногтями он впился в спину Отабека прямо через рубашку, а ноги дрожали так, что он едва их удерживал. Он услышал знакомый оргазменный рык, и Отабек наклонился вперёд и ещё сильнее вдавил его в стенку, чтобы удержать их на подкашивающихся от удовольствия ногах. И Отабек справился. Даже такой — задыхающийся, выжатый как лимон — справился. Он вышел из Юры и помог ему свести ноги и привалиться к стене. Юра сам пошевелиться не мог. Его спина касалась стены, одна нога была по-дурацки подогнута, чтобы скомпенсировать почти десять сантиметров разницы. Он лениво скинул вторую туфлю и со счастливым выдохом встал на обе ноги.

Туфли валялись на полу — именно эта картина заставила его осознать, что он сейчас одет в женскую одежду, а ведь это как-то вылетело из головы, пока Отабек его трахал. Он знал, что весь в сперме — в этом как раз не было ничего необычного, — но потом он глянул вниз и осознал, куда попали брызги: пара роскошных потёков на кофте, ещё больше на миниюбке и больше всего — на трусиках, мокрых от спермы насквозь. Он в благоговейном ужасе рассматривал себя, ожидая, что этот странный мокрый сон, о котором он никогда и никому не расскажет, сейчас закончится. Но он не заканчивался.

— Это было потрясающе, Юр.

Да, было.

Пальцы Отабека скользили по его бедру, дотрагиваясь до складок на задранной — им же — миниюбке.

— Как ты до такого додумался?

Юра пожал плечами.

— Увидел в витрине.

— Давно хотел чего-то такого?

Нет, ещё два часа назад даже в мыслях не было, но сейчас имело смысл сделать вид, что это его давняя тайная фантазия — раз уж он так вырядился. Так что он пробормотал:

— Да, наверное.

Безо всех этих бурлящих гормонов, из-за которых он верил, что ему насрать, Юра чувствовал, что нет, всё-таки очень даже не насрать. Прям вот совсем не насрать, что он только что трахался в миниюбке, туфлях на каблуках и, черт, в алых женских трусиках — и это, без сомнения, был лучший секс в его жизни. Ему было не насрать, что это говорит о нём самом, пусть он сам не мог облечь это в слова — или, может быть, не хотел даже знать.

Ему хотелось закрыть лицо руками и просто заорать во всю глотку, но Отабек придвинулся к нему и поцеловал, прежде чем Юра успел удариться в безудержную мелодраму.

— А чего тебе теперь хочется? — спросил Отабек. — После того, как переоденемся, конечно.

Юра задумался, чем бы ему хотелось заняться после всего, что они тут сотворили. Капля спермы поползла вниз от трусиков по внутренней стороне бедра — и он определился.

— Напиться. Может, киношку посмотреть. И там, пожрать заказать. Но напиться надо.


	5. Chapter 5

В первую очередь Юре нужно было переодеться. В несвежих, но относительно чистых трениках и старой футболке с силуэтом кота, поверх которого красовалась надпись «Не доставай меняу!», он выглядел гораздо небрежнее, чем хотелось бы. И эта одежда сильно, колоссально отличалась от той, в которую он был одет раньше. Ночь могла продолжаться, как будто до этого ничего не произошло.

— Все еще не могу поверить, что ты не смотрел «Титаник», — переодевшийся Юра плюхнулся на диван и прислонился к подлокотнику.

— В прошлом году я пытался посмотреть вместе с тобой, — Отабек вручил ему бутылку пива и сел напротив. — Помнишь?

Конечно же, Юра помнил. Они одолевали минут пятнадцать-двадцать, а потом то кое-чья рука оказывалась у кого-то в штанах, то кое-кто утыкался лицом в чьи-то колени, или кое-кто скакал на члене другого — не кое-кто, а, разумеется, Юра. В такой ситуации одолеть трехчасовой фильм было проблематично. Они даже ни разу не досмотрели до момента столкновения корабля с айсбергом.

Но сейчас Юра был полностью выжат, поэтому открыл файл и выбрал русские субтитры. Он верил, что уж сегодня-то они наконец-то одолеют этот фильм. Или так, или он отключится раньше. Его устраивали оба варианта.

Он открыл первую, но, как полагал, не последнюю бутылку и сделал глоток. К счастью, на вкус оказалось неплохо. В его холодильнике лежало много всякого бухла, которое он не помнил даже, откуда взялось. Но это не значило, что он не будет пить! В глубине кухонных шкафов он отыскал пару рюмок и початую бутылку водки. Потому что какой же он русский, если в его доме нет водки? Кроме того, Мила подарила ему на день рождения кучу винных коктейлей на любой вкус и цвет, которые с тех пор тоже валялись в холодильнике запасом на совсем уж чёрный день.

— Эй, — Отабек протянул свою бутылку.

Извинившись мимоходом, он наклонился к Отабеку, они чокнулись горлышками бутылок, и Юра постарался повторить произнесенный на казахском тост.

— Уже лучше, — Отабек с улыбкой сделал глоток.

— Что это значит?

— За новый опыт с любимым человеком.

Юре стало интересно, что он имел в виду: секс с переодетым парнем, фильм, а может, и то и другое сразу? Вместо того, чтобы спросить, он снова приложился к бутылке.

Доставка из греческого ресторанчика приехала, когда Джек отговаривал Розу прыгать. К тому времени в Юре была пара бутылок пива и две стопки водки и ему уже не хотелось следовать примеру главной героини. Юра подсел поближе к Отабеку — всё равно обычно они начинали угощать друг друга, а так будет удобнее и меньше грязи.

— Я бы смог продержаться дольше, — сказал Юра, когда Роза на экране встала на носочки, чтобы произвести впечатление на пьяную толпу смолящих задир и мужланов. Он даже выплюнул кусок пирога со шпинатом, который ему только что дал Отабек. — Вот, смотри!

Но Отабек поймал его за руку прежде, чем он успел подняться.

— Юр, не стоит смешивать алкоголь и балет.

— Но я могу…

— Я знаю, — он сказал эти слова так тепло и обезоруживающе, что захотелось его немедленно поцеловать.Юра запихал в рот питу практически целиком, чтобы отогнать это чувство.

Монахини всю жизнь обходятся без члена. Юра же сможет продержаться три чертовых часа. И помня, сколько от этих трех часов еще осталось — ведь Титаник все еще был на плаву, — Юра начал новую бутылку пива с сувлаки.

Ночь продолжалась, а Отабек даже не думал помочь Юре в попытках не жаждать постоянно его члена. Пару раз губы Отабека скользнули по Юриной руке, когда тот протягивал ему еду, не отвлекаясь от фильма, а потом он вообще нарочно слизнул пару капель дзадзики с его пальцев. Гад.

Когда они доели, а использованные контейнеры отправились к пустым бутылкам на журнальном столике, Отабек решил, что лучше всего пристроить свою руку Юре на бедро. Он бездумно поглаживал по кругу, по крайней мере, казалось, что бездумно, но у Юры так пересыхало во рту, будто он не выпил ни капли. А затем рука по-змеиному обвила его спину и оказалась на талии. Такое интимное, но нежное прикосновение пробудило в Юрином разуме картинки, фантомные ощущения, как та же рука крепко удерживает его за талию, прижимая к Отабеку, пока тот в него входит.

— Она напоминает мне тебя, — сказал Отабек, после того как Роза оттолкнула человека, которого послал за ней ее мудила жених. Вот только Юра не мог сфокусироваться на фильме уже бог знает сколько времени. Он чувствовал дыхание Отабека на своей щеке, слова, щекочущие кожу. Его сравнили с женщиной.

Да боже мой, кого он обманывает?

Юра одним глотком допил пиво и шарахнул бутылкой по столу.

— Знаешь что? — он выпалил так яростно, будто речь шла о чем-то жизненно важном. — Я кое-что понял, когда ты меня драл у стенки так, что туфли послетали.

Отабек как раз делал глоток, и в ответ он только покосился и хмыкнул.

— Я люблю твой член.

Отабек приподнял удивленно брови и улыбнулся в ответ.

— Спасибо, Юра, очень приятно.

— Нет, нет-нет-нет, — он лихорадочно перебил Отабека и повторил, в этот раз выделяя каждое слово — Я люблю твой член. Я. Люблю. Его. Больше всего на свете. И я, черт возьми, не шутил, когда сказал, что хочу чувствовать его в себе постоянно. И если я от этого стал девкой, блин, пусть так.

Он почти почти накинулся на Отабека, чтобы прижаться губами к губам или не к губам, лишь бы только потом его нагнули как следует и заполнили так, как может это сделать только Отабек. Но поцелуй даже не успел начаться. Рука Отабека твердо уперлась ему в грудь. Он отодвинулся, удерживая Юрины губы на расстоянии, а на лице читалось недоумение.

— Что ты сказал?

Юра застыл, слова снова и снова звучали у него в голове, пока он не смог их повторить вслух.

— Я девчонка, — наверное, ему должно было полегчать после этого, но нет. — Мне… норм?

Он запнулся, да и трезвым, наверное, бы тоже запнулся.

— Ну в самом деле. Я знаю, как я выгляжу, и что мне нравится, и что думают люди, — и он заставил себя добавить: — Мне плевать.

— Юра, — рука мягко переместилась ему на плечо, все еще удерживая его на расстоянии. — Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.

— Да ладно, Бека, перестань валять дурака.

— Даже не думал.

Юра посмотрел на его лицо — сосредоточенное, серьезное, и в который раз осознал, что этот человек никогда не творил и не будет творить херни.

— Что происходит, Юр?

Юра не знал, что сказать, как начать. Но он знал, из-за чего все началось, и может быть, те комментарии сказали бы лучше, чем слова.

Он взял свой телефон и нашел пост, который сделал несколько дней назад. Поцелуй, застывший во времени, — как послание всему миру. Он пролистал все комментарии радостных фанатов, эмодзи Виктора и дальше до того сообщения, которое он до сих пор ощущал словно удар в живот. «Кто из них девушка?» Новые комментарии добавляли масла в огонь:

_ волосы @yuri-plisetsky просто созданы для того, чтобы Отабек наматывал их на кулак _

и

_ Я же не стану геем оттого, что пялюсь на детородные бёдра феи? _

Его замутило, и он поспешил отдать телефон спокойно дожидающемуся Отабеку.

Юра опасливо наблюдал за эмоциями читающего Отабека. В животе крутило, и никак не удавалось понять: это смущение, отвращение, злость? Но когда тот отложил телефон, все, что Юра смог прочесть по его лицу, — грусть.

— Юра, — Отабек практически прошептал, очень мягко и нежно. — Эти люди понятия не имеют, о чем говорят.

— Да ладно! Они знают, что я снизу — поняли с первого взгляда.

— Это не их дело.

— Вот видишь, даже ты не отрицаешь, что они правы, — Юра сжал лежащие на коленях руки в кулаки.

— Они не правы: то, что ты снизу, не делает из тебя девушку.

— А кем тогда делает? Что-то ведь это говорит обо мне!

— Это не должно ничего о тебе говорить.

— Это не ответ, и ты об этом прекрасно знаешь.

Если бы Юра не спилил ногти под корень, они бы уже впились до крови в ладонь. Он злился, но на что именно? Он не думал, что вообще способен злиться на Отабека, но вдруг? Почему тот просто не мог согласиться с Юрой, и тогда они бы могли двигаться дальше и всё стало бы намного проще?

Не стало бы, кого он обманывает.

— Прости, — Юра ослабил хватку. — Дело не в тебе, Бека, а во мне.

— Если тебя это так беспокоит, почему ты не рассказал раньше?

Он посмотрел на смущенного, опустившего глаза в пол Отабека.

— Я думал, что сам справлюсь, — Юра отвернулся, не желая даже краем взгляда видеть лицо Отабека, и отчаянно попытался сглотнуть ком в горле. — Я думал, что если буду сверху, я докажу, что мужик, или если я надену юбку, мне станет все равно, что все считают меня девкой, или если я смогу три чертовых часа просто сидеть с тобой рядом, смотреть фильм и не желать каждую минуту, чтобы ты меня оттрахал, я смогу доказать … что-то? Я не знаю, и я, черт возьми, облажался.

В глазах предательски запекло. Боже, только не сейчас, он уже плакал один раз, и это показали по всему миру. А сейчас все было гораздо хуже: внутри царил полный хаос, и это перед человеком, которого он так уважал, так любил, который ему так нравился.

Отабек положил руку ему на щеку и отвел лезущие в глаза волосы.

— Тебе не нужно ничего мне доказывать, Юр, — его пальцы зарылись в волосы и заправили прядки за ухо, — или с чем-то справляться.

Его рука скользила по Юриной щеке, и тот внезапно осознал, что его лицо крепко обхватили ладонями. Он качнулся вперед неосознанно, всем телом; обнял Отабека, прижимаясь к его груди и положив подбородок на широкое сильное плечо.

Он чувствовал тепло и был благодарен за это, но где-то глубоко внутри бродила мысль, что в этой позиции они еще больше похожи на мужчину и женщину.

— Ты слишком хороший, Бека, — сглотнул Юра. — Лучше я буду твоей девушкой, чем чьим-то парнем.

— Ты мой парень, — Отабек прижался губами к Юриным волосам. — Самый невероятный парень из всех, кого я знаю.

— Бека…

Юра позволил себе расслабиться и спокойно наслаждаться объятиями в тишине, где не было слышно ничего, кроме шороха ткани и шелеста волос, которые Отабек успокаивающе перебирал. Он хотел, быть может, даже нуждался в этом. Успокаивало само знание, что есть кто-то, кто позаботится о нем, кто-то, кто знает его даже лучше, чем он сам.

Крик: «Айсберг прямо по курсу» — выдернул его из уютного мира, в котором они с Отабеком были вдвоём, и напомнил — нет, не об айсберге, а о том, какой приличный кусок фильма они пропустили.

— Мы так никогда не досмотрим, — на экране паникующие, понятное дело, персонажи устроили целую перестрелку. — Давай, мотайся.

Подгоняемый хлопками по плечу, Отабек схватил пульт и остановил фильм. Пожалуй, это следовало сделать гораздо раньше.

— Потом мы поговорим? — спросил Отабек мягко.

— Да, хорошо, — Юра заколебался, но так и не смог отказать.

Отабек кивнул, принимая ответ. Больше он не давил и начал отматывать на сцены, которые они пропустили.

— Что ты последнее помнишь?

— Нарисуй меня, как тех французских девушек, — процитировал Юра.

Пока Отабек искал нужный момент, Юра устроился у него между ног и прижался к груди. Руки Отабека тут же обвились вокруг его талии. Кажется, они никогда не смогли бы стать еще ближе, но сейчас все чувствовалось иначе. Те короткие отрывистые замечания, которыми они перекидывались, помогали Юре отвлечься от скрытых до поры до времени тревог. Но хотя обещанный разговор они отложили до тех пор, пока корабль не утонет, Юра никак не мог утихомирить любопытство. Ему нужно было спросить, даже если это возвращало их к разговору, к которому он пока не был готов.

— Она — что, рассказала о произошедшем всем вокруг? — размышлял вслух Отабек. На экране обнажённые, тяжело дышащие Джек и Роза лежали в запотевшей машине.

— Так тебе понравилось трахать меня в женских шмотках? — последняя бутылка окончательно развязала язык Юре. — Только честно.

Отабек ответил не сразу — всё-таки ничего не предвещало этого вопроса.

— Ну да, мне понравилось.

— Но?

— Никаких «но», — Отабек запнулся. — Хотя…

— Звучит как «но».

— Хотя, — твердо повторил тот, — кое-что мне понравилось гораздо больше. Может, это из-за того, что ты переоделся девушкой, но может, и не совсем…

— Можешь перестать темнить и сказать наконец?

— То, как ты себя вёл. Вот что мне действительно понравилось.

— А как я себя вёл? — переспросил Юра, пытаясь вспомнить. — Развязно? Как шлюха?

Отабек оборвал его догадки:

— Ты командовал.

— А?

— Или, может быть, правильнее сказать: доминировал? — Отабек пытался найти нужное слово, и это было так на него не похоже, что захватило всё Юрино внимание. — Как в тот момент, когда ты сказал мне, что возьмешь то, что хочешь, если я не дам тебе этого сам.

Да, что-то такое было.

— И?

— Я бы хотел посмотреть, как ты будешь брать. А еще мне хотелось делать то, что ты приказывал. Так что…

— То есть тебе нравится, когда твой парень переодевается девушкой и командует тобой?

— Похоже, что да.

— Пф-ф. Извращенец.

Отабек засмеялся и крепко его обнял, радуясь, что Юра доволен. Свободной рукой — в другой была бутылка — тот схватился за предплечье Отабека, как будто обнимая в ответ.

К моменту, когда хуйня в фильме набрала полные обороты, Юра успел улечься на живот, повернув голову к экрану. Его укрыли пледом, появившимся точно из воздуха — потому что откуда же ещё Отабек его мог взять, не вставая с дивана? В любом случае этот необъяснимый плед был мягким.

— Будь у меня платье, я бы свалил оттуда в момент.

Юра представил, как бы он оттолкнул парня, который требовал пропустить сначала женщин, как бы тот посторонился перед Юрой, а лодка бы в конце концов отчалила от этого гребучего корабля. Он позволил себе эту нелепую фантазию, но тут же почувствовал себя виноватым, потому что ведь кое-кто другой не смог бы покинуть корабль и погиб.

— Я бы остался и потонул с тобой, потому что ты бы там точно застрял.

— Тебе бы не пришлось, — Отабек благодарно погладил его по спине. — Но ты не думал, что я бы тоже мог переодеться?

— Нереально, — Юра поднял глаза на Отабека и провел пальцем ему по подбородку. — У тебя самое мужественное лицо из всех мужиков, муживших на земле. Да у тебя из всех щелей тестостерон хлещет. Посмотрел на девку подольше — и она уже потекла.

— Сколько ты выпил? — усмехнулся Отабек.

В ответ Юра откинулся назад, прижался щекой к теплой груди и раздраженно простонал:

— У-у, какой ты суровый…

Чертов корабль наконец-то пошел ко дну, и Юра не мог оторвать глаз от экрана, хоть его и начинало выключать.

— Овца ты тупая, просто подвинь свою жопу— яростно проорал в экран Юра, как будто действительно мог заставить Розу освободить место на плоту своему коченеющему возлюбленному. — А, кстати о жопах, — вспомнил он. — Моя в этих трусах выглядела охуенно, да?

— Уверен, что да, но, честно говоря, я не видел.

— Что значит ты не… — Юра перебил сам себя. — О, блин, я же так и не повернулся.

Он разочарованно застонал и ткнулся лбом в грудь Отабека.

— Я бы мог надеть их ещё раз, если хочешь, — тихо сказал он.

— Только если ты захочешь, — но если судить по голосу, Отабек надеялся, что да.

— Ну, я всё равно не смогу вернуть их в магазин. Ничего не смогу.

— Потому что всё в сперме?

— Не, я бирки снял.

Молчание длилось пару секунд, а затем смешки переросли в бесконтрольный хохот, и Юра сообразил, что и Отабек тоже пил всю ночь.

— Бека, вырубай. Не видишь, что ли, как все грустно закончилось?

Недовольство Отабеком за то, что тот сбил весь настрой, было последним, что Юра помнил более-менее ясно. Еще он смутно отметил, что начались титры, и как он вроде бы пытался подпевать «My Heart Will Go On». А потом он вырубился, устроившись на Отабеке, в объятиях своего парня, совершенно точно влюбленного тоже в парня. В последнем Юра сомневался, но это могло подождать до завтра.


	6. Chapter 6

Юра проснулся утром по зову природы и, учитывая, сколько он выпил прошлой ночью, природа уже не звала, а прямо-таки орала. Он и хотел бы шевелиться с той скоростью, которой требовал его мочевой пузырь, но не мог — был слишком вялый и сонный, тело затекло от неудобной позы, в которой он умудрился заснуть. Отабек валялся под ним в полной отключке, но все еще продолжал его обнимать. Только это объятие Юра и чувствовал, пусть и смутно. Зато становилось понятно, почему он так неудобно заснул. Похмельный и сонный, Юра попытался аккуратно высвободиться из объятий, не потревожив Отабека. Хотя можно было даже не стараться: он наступил Отабеку на ногу, соскользнувшую с дивана на пол, прошипел: «Дерьмо!», но Отабек просто уложил ногу обратно на диван и продолжил спать как ни в чем не бывало.

Юра удостоверился, что Отабек в порядке и спит, и поплелся в ванну удовлетворять потребности организма. Он бездумно щелкнул выключателем и немедленно об этом пожалел, крепко зажмурившись. Освещение в ванной казалось таким ярким, словно он таращился на гребаное солнце. Ослепленный, спотыкаясь, он наконец-то добрался до цели и сделал то, что хотел. Это заняло так много времени, что Юра даже испугался, все ли с ним хорошо. И как он не обоссался, пока спал на Отабеке. Черт, хорошо, что этого не случилось. Никакие отношения такого не переживут.

Организм напомнил о себе бурчанием в животе — таким громким и резью такой сильной, что Юра засомневался, что сможет снова уснуть. Он ввалился в свою маленькую, но удобную кухню, зарылся в банки с растворимым кофе и овсянкой быстрого приготовления, все еще слишком похмельный, чтобы решиться на что-то сложное, чем он периодически пытался удивлять Отабека. Поставив воду кипятиться, Юра помассировал шею, покрутил головой в разные стороны, стараясь вернуть чувствительность, но безуспешно: вода закипела, а результат был все тем же. Юра, игнорируя скованность, из-за которой ему приходилось все делать, скособочившись, нарезал банан и добавил его в овсянку — типа калий, ну и попытка хотя бы сделать вид, что он постарался. Затем с тарелкой, кружкой и приборами Юра пошел к человеку, ради которого старался и готовил все это изо всех сил.

Он собрался было разбудить Отабека, но тут его взгляд за что-то зацепился. Он не был уверен, за что именно, но твердо решил это выяснить, и поэтому продолжал таращиться на своего парня, спящего на диване. Юра гадал, почему все выглядит так знакомо: легкий поворот тела, руки — одна расслабленно касалась лба, другую Отабек закинул на спинку дивана.

Черт, почему Юра раньше не заметил? Это же пиздец стремно.

Он поставил овсянку и кружку на стол, отыскав место среди пустых пивных бутылок и упаковок, и откопал среди них свой телефон с такой поспешностью, с какой искал его, когда его кот делал что-то милое, и его срочно нужно было фотографировать, пока не сбежал. Юра настроил максимальное увеличение и сделал снимок.

Прекрасно, но публикацию фото придется отложить.

— Эй, просыпайся, —Юра пару раз пихнул Отабека в плечо. — Я приготовил тебе завтрак.

— А? — Отабек сонно моргнул. — Юра? Сколько сейчас времени?

Утро, 10:57, но правильный ответ был:

— Время завтракать. Давай, а то остынет.

Дезориентированный, Отабек все же сумел сесть и взять тарелку с кашей, которую впихнул ему Юра.

— Все как ты любишь: здоровая, пресная размазня.

Юра сходил на кухню за своей порцией и плюхнулся рядом с Отабеком, который уже начал есть.

— Вкусно, — пробормотал тот после нескольких ложек.

— Да это просто быстрорастворимая каша.

— У тебя все получается вкуснее, Юр.

— Да блин, — цыкнул Юра — почему ты такой стереотипный? Ты проснулся-то всего секунд тридцать назад.

Отабек сонно пожал плечами. Юра никак не мог взять в толк, как Отабек в таком состоянии умудрялся нежничать. Кроме того, пусть это и банальщина, но у Юры в животе начинали трепетать бабочки, когда Отабек говорил что-нибудь настолько милое.

Секундочку. Нет, все-таки это были бабочки, хотя на мгновение он подумал, что его тошнит.

Они справились с овсянкой и кофе, постепенно приходя в сознание благодаря калориям и кофеину. Учитывая, чего это стоило, Юра предпочел бы валяться в беспамятстве.

— Блин, меня как будто грузовик переехал, — простонал Юра, — а потом поезд. Черт, все болит.

Даже от попытки поднести ложку ко рту начинали болеть все мышцы.

— А ты как?

Отабек проглотил кофе и помедлил, то ли смакуя, то ли задумавшись, — почти наверняка последнее — перед тем как сказать: — Наверное, у меня голова болит.

Юра нахмурился в ответ, что тоже причиняло боль.

— Наверное? Тебя не мучает чертово похмелье? Ты выпил столько же, сколько и я!

— Возможно. — Отабек словно был не до конца уверен. — Но ты весишь меньше, знаешь же.

— Знаю. Та юбка была маленькая.

Юра сказал это, не задумываясь, и смысл дошел до него пару секунд спустя, когда он набил рот овсянкой с бананом. Он тщательно пережевывал и без того мягкую пищу, с нарастающей ясностью вспоминая вчерашнюю ночь, которую провел в этом прикиде, и на мгновение горло его так сильно сжалось. что даже каша прошла с трудом. Наверное, сложно было не заметить неловкость на его лице. Он помнил, как все смешалось в его душе: сомнения сменяла решимость, уверенность превращалась в стыд, а чистый восторг оборачивался вдруг затяжным отвращением. Эти противоречивые и сильные эмоции слились, перепутались и так дали ему по мозгам, как не смогло бы ни одно похмелье, и из-за пиздеца, которым тело мстило за вчерашнюю попойку, все становилось только хуже.

— Юра…

Если что и помогало — так это человек рядом с ним.

— Боже, — засмеялся Юра, — я что, в пьяном угаре заявил, что обожаю твой член? Правда?

— Да, — хмыкнул Отабек. — Ты сказал, что любишь его больше всего на свете.

— Черт, я смущен, — фыркнул Юра, сжав переносицу.— Не то чтобы это прям тайна была. Остаток ночи я провел, наглаживая твое чувствительное самолюбие?

— Ну, ты сказал, что девчонки могут залететь от одного взгляда на мое лицо, — Отабек слегка наклонил голову на бок, и его рот словно бы повторил это движение, скривившись в недоумении. — Наверное, это был комплимент?

— Какого… Нет, я этого не говорил.

— Еще как.

— Нет, я бы никогда, — он замолчал, прислушиваясь к звучанию этих слов у себя в голове. Без сомнения, это был его голос.— Подожди, бля, я так и сказал.

—М-м-м. До этого мне никто подобного не говорил.

Юра надеялся, что на этом все. И если ломоты и боли прежде было недостаточно, чтобы он всерьез решил никогда больше не пить, то вся та чушь, которую он нес вчера и теперь едва мог вспомнить, оказалась мощным доводом в пользу трезвости.

— Ну ладно, если подумать, — Юра поставил тарелку с остатками завтрака на стол рядом с полупустой чашкой кофе. — Давай перестанем вспоминать всю ту ерунду, которую я нес вчера вечером?

Он не расслышал, что Отабек ответил, из-за шелеста пледа, которым тот их укрыл накануне. Юра завернулся в него с головой и уперся в спинку дивана. Этот мягкий кусок ткани стал Юре лучшим другом: он не пропускал свет, а вот звук — еще как, и это осложняло отношения.

— Что ты делаешь? — поинтересовался Отабек, явно посмеиваясь.

— Прекращаю бодрствовать. — проворчал Юра, плотнее закукливаясь в простыни. — Вернусь к этому дерьму позже.

— Уже сдаешься, Юра?

Диван прогнулся, когда Отабек поднялся с него, подошел и встал прямо перед Юрой, который понял это по шагам и направлению голоса.— Давай, найдем тебе ибупрофен, одежду и сходим на пробежку.

Юра медленно стянул одеяло так, чтобы образовавшаяся щелка была как можно уже, и посмотрел на Отабека.

— Ты же сейчас не серьезно?

Но Отабек был совершенно серьезен.

И как бы плохо ни было, пришлось отправиться на пробежку. Юра надел солнечные очки, несмотря на пасмурную погоду. Отабек сделал то же самое, и Юра не был до конца уверен, было ли это из-за похмелья, которое оказалось сильнее, чем Отабек показывал, или он просто хотел круто выглядеть. Он, разумеется, так и так выглядел круто. Прячась от солнца, которое почти не появлялось, Юра бежал, одержимый глубоко укоренившейся потребностью оставаться непобедимым, и старался не отставать от Отабека. Все его мускулы сопротивлялись каждому движению. Бег отнимал столько сил, словно Юра пробивался сквозь метровую толщу воды. Отабек вскоре замедлился, и, хотя он этого не сказал, Юра прекрасно знал, что он просто щадит гордость своего похмельного парня. Он не окликнул Отабека даже когда они перешли на шаг, потому что больше всего на свете хотел, чтобы мир вокруг перестал кружиться.

Не то чтобы он не верил во все, что говорил Отабек, убеждая его выйти на улицу: про то, что он почувствует себя лучше благодаря свежему воздуху и упражнениям, и что-то про то, что алкоголь выйдет с потом. Конечно, Юра доверял Отабеку, просто гадал, когда, черт возьми, это подействует. А то он уже вспотел, как сволочь, и, разумеется, не переставал дышать.

— Как насчет перерыва? — любезно предложил Отабек, когда они дошли до пустой детской площадки.

— Пф-ф. Ну, и кто тут сдался? — Юра подошел к голубой горке в форме слона и плюхнулся в «хобот», вытянув свои длинные ноги и пропахав пятками колеи в песке. Потом, выдув воду, предложенную Отабеком, Юра продемонстрировал ему, насколько полон решимости не сдаваться, улегшись в желоб горки.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Отабек, потеснив Юру, чтобы усесться рядом — впритык, но они поместились.

Юра приподнял очки, чтобы проверить, по-прежнему ли мир слишком ярок для него.

— Понятия не имею, Бек. Как я выгляжу?

— Несчастный, но все еще потрясающий.

— Пожалуй, это должно быть на моем надгробии. Ну знаешь, том самом, которое понадобится мне сегодня попозже, — Юра застонал и вкруговую помассировал виски. — Бля, я даже напиться, как мужик, не могу. Интересно, есть во мне хоть что-нибудь, что не орет, что я снизу, и мне это по кайфу?

— Не думаю, что это можно понять по ком-нибудь с первого взгляда Или по умению пить.

— Тебе легко говорить. Если бы я хоть капельку походил на тебя, люди думали бы иначе, — Юра ненадолго задумался. — Хм. Может быть, если бы я выглядел серьезнее. С таким лицом, какое ты делаешь обычно. Кстати, как тебе это удается?

— Ну это… у меня просто такое лицо, Юр.

Но Юра уже решил, что уперся в тупик, и перешел к следующей мысли:

— Или если бы я тягал железо, пил протеиновые коктейли и ел сырые яйца, вот это все, и накачался бы как ты, — он обнажил свой бледный, подтянутый живот, который рядом с прессом Отабека выглядел как фотографии «до» и «после».

Отабек успокаивающе одернул футболку.

— Тебе, наверное, лучше придерживаться режима, который для тебя разработали Яков и Лилия.

Юра о чем-то раздумывал, теребя кончик растрепавшейся косы, а потом уставился на заплетённые пряди.

—Что если я коротко подстригусь? Андеркат или что-то в этом роде?

— Ангелы будут плакать… — сказал Отабек и убрал растрепанные волосы Юры с его лица.

— И ты тоже, да?

Его пальцы замерли у Юры в волосах.

— Это бы меня уничтожило.

Может, он и преувеличивал, но Юра знал, что Отабек не шутит. Он часто прикасался к Юриным волосам: бездумно — пока они целовались или что-то смотрели, или же намеренно — заплетая и причесывая. Когда они только начали встречаться, он понятия не имел, как заплести обычную косу, а на прошлогоднем финале Гран При заплёл Юре безупречный колосок. Было что-то ужасно волнующее в том, чтобы выйти на лед с такой своеобразной меткой, о которой никто бы не догадался, хоть она и была у всех на виду. Юра не хотел терять ничего из этого.

— Ладно, Бека, не буду стричься.

— Хорошо, — прозвучало с облегчением в ответ.

— Как насчет кожаной куртки? Перчаток с обрезанными пальцами? — он тихо выдохнул. — Байка?

— Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, Юра, — Отабек тоже лег и повернулся к нему. — Я не хочу встречаться со мной. Я хочу встречаться с тобой.

— Знаю, знаю. Я просто хочу… — голос Юры замер, и он задумался о том, чего хотел на самом деле. Все, что ему приходило в голову, — то дурацкое фото и проблемы, которые из-за него возникли. И то, как отчаянно он хотел его запостить и показать всему миру.

Юра почувствовал, как Отабек взял его за руку и переплел их пальцы. Он поднес Юрину руку к лицу, нежно поцеловал костяшки и сжал его ладонь. Юра ответил рукопожатием. Это был тот самый момент. Все, чего он хотел и будет хотеть всегда.

— Я просто хочу показать всем моего крутого парня, запостить кучу совместных фоток, делать все то, что делают парочки, всю эту милотную фигню, но чтобы при этом никто не называл меня девчонкой, — пока Юра облекал мысли в слова, он снова начал злиться. — Я что, много прошу, черт возьми?

— Конечно, нет, — Отабек держал его за руку. — Но ты не можешь запретить людям вести себя, как засранцы; просто будь выше этого. Я знаю, что у тебя получится, Юр.

Юра на мгновение потерял дар речи.

— Ой, Бека, — сказал он наконец. — Ты действительно сказал это. Ты назвал их засранцами.

— Засранцы, — подтвердил Отабек, и в его голосе редко бывало столько убежденности и ярости. — Мы оба мужчины. Во мне не убавилось мужественности после того, как я побывал снизу. И в тебе тоже.

Разозлившийся Отабек заводил, и его слова про быть снизу — тоже, но это лишь отвлекло Юру от очевидной проблемы. Особенно когда Отабек затронул неприятную тему о распределении ролей в постели, о которой Юра теперь задумался.

— Хорошо, но… Мы же с тобой в определенном смысле разные, так? — Отабек смущенно посмотрел в ответ, по крайней мере, взгляд из-под солнечных очков показался Юре именно таким, поэтому он продолжил: — Я имею в виду, тебе же не понравилось быть снизу. Я знаю, что твое «неплохо» не значило, что тебе не зашло. Все в порядке, правда, но ты же знаешь, насколько мне это нравится. Всегда нравилось. Наверное, было глупо сопротивляться. Просто так получилось, правда?

Он не знал, удалось ли ему выразиться так четко и ясно, как хотелось, но он испытал облегчение от того, что наконец сказал это. Он мог быть таким же мужиком, как и тот, кто сидел рядом с ним на пластиковой горке в форме слона, просто по какой-то причине один из них создан был для того, чтобы отдаваться, а другой — чтобы брать. Так было, и все станет лучше, если Юра просто примет это.

— Юра, ты… ты помнишь свой первый раз снизу?

Юра мысленно повторил этот вопрос, пытаясь понять, действительно ли Отабек об этом спросил. Ну что это за вопрос? Кто вообще мог бы забыть о таком?.

— О, да, почему не помню? — недоверчиво ответил Юра. — Это было потрясающе.

— А я так не думаю.

— Поздновато ты скромничаешь, Бека. Я обкончался.

— Да, — Отабек медлил, но потом решительно закончил: — Но не сразу.

— Да, бля, о чем ты говоришь?

— Я тебе отсосал, когда кончил. Ты сказал, что секс был странным и неприятным. Кажется, ты сравнил это с попыткой открыть замок: ты вставляешь в него не тот ключ, но все равно какое-то время пробуешь его отпереть.

Это определенно был не тот секс, о котором думал Юра. Но почему звучало так знакомо?

— Что-то в этом роде, — сказал Отабек. — Я разве что слова чуть-чуть перепутал.

Юра сопротивлялся, но воспоминания накатывали волнами, медленно, но верно: затянувшиеся попытки втиснуть в него член Отабека целиком, неудобная поза, совершенно не возбуждающее и ужасное (к счастью, ложное) желание сходить в уборную, невероятное облегчение, которое он почувствовал, когда все закончилось, хотя и длилось всего-то пару минут. Аналогия с ключом и замком, которую он провел после. Вина свернулась в узел глубоко в животе, когда Юра понял, насколько хуже это звучало, чем брошенное Отабеком «неплохо».

Лучшее объяснение такой ошибки, которое пришло Юре в голову, заключалось в том, что Отабек трахал его так хорошо, что он просто не мог поверить в то, что у них мог быть плохой или посредственный секс, и его мозг взял и заблокировал все, противоречащее этому. По крайней мере, такое объяснение казалось правдоподобнее пришельцев, похитивших его и внедривших ложные воспоминания. Как, черт возьми, можно было про такое забыть?

— Ты прав, прав. Блин, я впадаю в старческий маразм.

— Ты просто запутался, — успокоил Отабек. — Бывает.

— Черт, как думаешь, время, проведенное с Кацудоном и Витькой, убивает клетки мозга?

— Юра, — Отабек прервал его, пока этот поезд не навернулся с рельсов. — Я не был против побыть снизу. Вышло не плохо, просто странно и неудобно. Наверное, у тебя было точно так же.

Сказанное заставило Юру задуматься, но он все равно сказал:

— Неудобно и странно как не-тот-ключ-в-замке?

— Не настолько. Послушай, я к тому, что тебе начало нравиться раз на пятый или шестой. Нужно было просто решить проблему. Вместе.

Закончив говорить, он сжал Юрину руку, словно бы подчеркивая, что да, они вместе, и что они со всем разберутся, просто раньше ни у одного из них не было отношений. До Юры дошло, несмотря на похмелье, и это было не единственное, что он услышал из сказанного.

— Так. Ты говоришь, понадобится четыре или пять раз? — Юра наполовину спрашивал, наполовину утверждал. — Чтобы понять, нравится ли тебе на самом деле?

— Столько раз, сколько потребуется, — ответил Отабек мягким, глубоким голосом — тем, от которого у Юры что-то сжалось внизу живота; тем, который заставил его повернуться, чтобы поцеловать эти губы, его источник.

Он почти, почти успел, прежде чем детский визг вывел его из забытья. Они оба выглянули за край и увидели молодую маму с коляской и ребенка трех или четырех лет, несущегося с криками к лошадке-качалке. Юра наконец-то вспомнил, что они на открытой площадке, не самом лучшем месте для обсуждения сексуальных комплексов и отношений.

— Пиздец, — прошептал Юра и сполз пониже, словно бы пытаясь спрятаться за Отабека. — Как думаешь, она что-то слышала?

— Не думаю. Не волнуйся, она, наверное, думает, что мы обдолбались.

Эта прямота в сочетании с алкогольными парами сначала спровоцировала у Юры смеховую истерику, а потом те же алкогольные пары ее и остановили.

— Гхасподь, — простонал Юра, пряча лицо в ладонях. — Смеяться больно. Перестань меня смешить.

— Я и не пытался, — сказал Отабек со смешком, поднимаясь. — Давай. Вернемся к тебе.

— Может, ты просто отнесешь меня домой? — Юра попытался сесть, но каждая мышца, задействованная в этом безумном атлетическом подвиге, немедленно заболела. — Я знаю, ты можешь меня поднять, Бек.

Формально это была шутка, но он все же ощутил легкое разочарование, из-за того, что Отабек все-таки не понес его домой. Но он взял Юру за руку и не отпускал ее всю дорогу обратно. Юра решил, что и так неплохо.


	7. Chapter 7

Юра прикрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо под горячие струи. Вода скользила по телу, разбиваясь о кафельные стены, оседала брызгами на коже. Он стоял неподвижно, со всех сторон окутывало ровным теплом, звуки успокаивали, вводя в подобие транса и вымывая из головы все слова и мысли. Юра наслаждался этим ощущением спокойствия простоты всего сущего в своем импровизированном святилище — пока внезапно чертов душ не окатил его мощным напором. Юра отскочил к стене.

Весь дзен как рукой сняло.

— Ах ты, блядский кусок!.. — он отплевался от воды, натекшей в рот. — Мне нужен новый рассекатель, от которого меня не крыло бы флешбэками про первый минет.

Отабек у него за спиной шагнул в кабинку, задвинул за собой дверцы из матового стекла.

— Почему? Хорошее воспоминание.

— Для тебя! Я мог ослепнуть!

— Ты преувеличиваешь.

Ладно, возможно он и правда преувеличивал. Немного. Вообще-то, они потом даже поржали над этим. Юрино рвение, повышенная чувствительность Отабека и их общая неопытность в сочетании с неудачно выбранным временем для вдоха… в общем, это было попадание в самое яблочко. Юре не было противно или что-то такое, просто он долго морально готовился глотать, представлял реакцию Отабека и то, как неебически горячо это будет выглядеть… долго, короче, потом обтекал. В буквальном смысле. Закрыть глаза он успел, но ощущение спермы на ресницах помнил до сих пор — мало приятного. Отабек тогда еще без конца извинялся и совал ему салфетки.

Юра непроизвольно потер глаз при воспоминании, когда Отабек вдруг обнял его со спины, возвращая в реальность.

— Эй, — он попытался вывернуться из кольца рук — впрочем, без особого энтузиазма и больше для виду. Падение в ванной, определенно, вошло бы в историю как одна из худших и самых позорных травм, положивших конец карьере фигуриста. — Я весь потный и грязный, и вообще. — Ему всё-таки удалось прилечь ненадолго, так что организм понемногу справлялся с похмельем — но точно не с амбре, которое чувствовал даже сам Юра. — Не терся б об меня пока.

— Здесь очень мало места, — искренности в голосе Отабека не было ни на грош. Он притиснул Юру еще крепче, вжимаясь сзади и демонстрируя, насколько мало. — Ничего не могу поделать, Юр.

— Ну так. Мне теперь каждый раз придется напяливать юбку с каблуками, чтобы раскачать тебя на что-то? — поддел Юра, не оставляя ленивых попыток вывернуться. — Или, может, отшлепать тебя? Мне кажется, есть все шансы, что тебе понравится.

— Возможно. Смотря где и как.

Бесит, невозмутимая сволочь.

— Р-р-р. Я тебя реально отшлепаю однажды.

Но не сейчас, и даже не из-за того, что неудобно или мало места. Отабек подставил голову под душ, сунувшись Юре через плечо; вода потекла по липнущим ко лбу волосам, очерчивая острые скулы, строгие черты лица. Юра наблюдал искоса, и картинка немного размывалась, но даже так зрелище завораживало и умиротворяло одновременно.

— Я вроде не спрашивал, — начал Юра, ощущая, как нарастающее чувство вины комом встает поперек горла: и правда ведь — не спрашивал ни разу. — А что тебе нравится? В сексе, в смысле.

И зачем-то добавил после короткой паузы:

— Со мной.

Отабек потерся носом о его шею.

— Мне нравится делать то, что ты хочешь.

Юра собирался было сказать, что это вообще-то не ответ, но, если подумать, это как раз подтверждалось на практике — тем, как охотно Отабек выполнял все его требования, даже если не принимать во внимание прошлую ночь. Да, он любил дразнить и всячески провоцировать Юру, прежде чем дать желаемое, но если Юра чего-то хотел, будь то ролевые игры, новая поза, темп, да что угодно, — он выполнял все беспрекословно, без возражений и не задавая вопросов. Так что Юре пришлось принять ответ. Как минимум частично.

— Ладно, принято, но блин, должно быть что-то конкретное. Что тебе по кайфу.

— М-м…

Отабек помолчал недолго (достаточно долго, чтобы Юра успел надумать, что ему вообще ничего не нравилось за все время, что они встречаются, и неважно, насколько нелепо это звучало), скользнул лениво большим пальцем по Юриному животу чуть выше пупка и целенаправленно двинулся к ладони.

— Мне нравится то, что ты делал со мной своими пальцами. У тебя потрясающие пальцы.

Юра, в общем-то, мог бы и догадаться, когда чуть не подавился плодами трудов своих, — которыми он, несомненно, гордился, — но вот ответом все еще удовлетворен не был.

— Да, я крут и все дела, но это был единственный раз. — Отабек неторопливо водил подушечками пальцев по его костяшкам, словно вспоминая их форму и ощущения, которые они дарили. — Как насчет того, что было до?

— Тебе не угодишь, — Юра затылком почувствовал, как он выдохнул ему в мокрые волосы.

— Просто ответь, ну.

— Это приказ, Юра? — спросил Отабек так тихо, что его голос почти сливался с шумом воды.

— Ага, именно, — осторожно согласился Юра. Было чертовски интересно, куда это все заведет. — Я тебе приказываю.

Последовала пауза — Юра ждал.

— Ну?

— М-м-м. Возможно, мне нужен… ну, знаешь, некоторый стимул.

Юра еще раз прогнал эту фразу у себя голове.

— Это ты сейчас просишь тебя отшлепать?

— Может быть.

Отабек коснулся губами его плеча, прошелся поцелуями выше, огладив ладонями бока. Юра почувствовал задницей начавший твердеть член. И он не был уверен, стоит радоваться или пора начать беспокоиться, что у Отабека встает на него, когда он воняет, как проспиртованный потный носок. Хотя куда интереснее было другое — почему он еще не воспользовался предоставленной возможностью? Он развернулся в кольце рук, подставив спину под упругие струи; ладони Отабека сползли ниже, скользнули по бедрам.

Юра обнял его, устраивая одну ладонь на пояснице, и, забив на принятое ранее решение, что сейчас было не место и не время, на пробу припечатал ягодицу Отабека второй — сдержанно, но без излишней осторожности.

— Норм? — спросил Юра, заметив, как едва уловимо дернулись уголок рта и бровь.

— Ага.

— Отлично, — на этот раз шлепок вышел куда более ощутимым. — А теперь отвечай.

— Мне нравится, когда лицом к лицу, — выпалил Отабек без паузы, словно Юра какой-то рубильник дернул. Пожалуй, прозвучало бы даже грубо — если б это не было ровно то, чего он хотел. — Видеть, как ты реагируешь на все, что я делаю с тобой.

— Да? — шлепок. — Продолжай.

— Нравятся твои волосы… знаешь, когда ты подо мной… Хватать тебя за них, когда ты мне отсасываешь.

Самое время было начинать смущаться, заикаться и всячески тормозить — и в любой другой ситуации так оно и произошло бы, Юра был уверен, но то, что происходило в данный момент, словно имело какую-то силу, питало его уверенность в себе, и ничто не смогло бы ее поколебать. Хотелось услышать все, что Отабек мог ему рассказать, хотелось заставить его говорить, хотелось…

— Еще, — скомандовал Юра, подкрепив свой приказ очередным шлепком.

— И глаза твои, нравится видеть твои глаза, — выговорил Отабек, дернувшись к нему навстречу. — У тебя нереальные глаза.

Хотя может, это Юра дернулся. Как бы там ни было, теперь Отабек терся крепко стоящим членом о его собственный, — стоящий пока не так крепко, но однозначно очень неравнодушный к этой неожиданной маленькой игре. И Юра был вовсе не против продолжения. Он сам не знал, что им двигало в тот момент, когда он то ли в порыве страсти, то ли просто чтобы хоть как-то унять покалывание в ладони, вдруг с силой сжал чужую упругую задницу, ломая заданный ритм.

— Что еще, Бека?

— Люблю, как ты произносишь мое имя.

Пальцы на ягодице Отабека сжались еще сильнее.

— Бека, — прокатилось по языку тяжело и медленно, но Юра словно обнял губами глухой звук, сглаживая шероховатости, — и вышло тепло и зовуще. — Типа того?

Отабека выдавали мелочи: широко распахнутые глаза, прикушенная губа, вырвавшийся неожиданно едва слышный стон. Как он ни слова не сказал, кроме того, о чем просил Юра. Как вдруг замер, когда Юра практически выстанывал его имя (да что там, Юра сам офигел, что смог такое воспроизвести).

И эти мелочи смешивались в такой потрясающий ядреный коктейль, разливающийся внутри чувством удовлетворенности. Юра разжал ладонь и с силой снова опустил на чужую ягодицу — раздался звонкий шлепок. На этот раз Отабек не смог сдержать стона.

— Бля, сильно получилось, — удивленно выдохнул Юра. — Все еще окей?

— Более чем, — Отабек снова потерся о его бедро в подтверждение, притянул ближе за бока. Юра, улучив секунду, посмотрел вниз, на его стоящий колом член, которому признавался вчера спьяну в любви. Головка была вся покрыта смазкой. Он не сдержал ухмылки.

— Тебя это реально заводит, м?

— Заводит, — выдохнул Отабек. — Думаю, могу сказать, что мне нравится, когда ты шлепаешь меня по заднице.

— Это первый раз, — шлепок. — Может, чистое совпадение.

— Уже как минимум пятый. — Шлепок. — Ай, шестой. Смени сторону?

Юра поменял руки у Отабека на заднице, впиваясь пальцами еще сильнее, почти как если бы пытался удержать его, схватив за футболку. А потом хлопнул по другой ягодице, с новой волной восторга наблюдая, как нетронутая половина тоже наливается алым.

— Люблю, когда ты обхватываешь меня ногами.

Шлепок.

— Когда комкаешь простыни.

Шлепок.

— Когда ты на мне.

Шлепок.

— Когда говоришь, чтобы я заставил тебя кончить.

Шлепок.

— Просто… кончать с тобой, — Отабек шумно выдохнул, в очередной раз дернув бедрами. Говорить ровно у него уже не получалось. — Одновременно. Вместе. Так охеренно.

— Бля, у меня встает, когда ты материшься.

Предполагалось, конечно, что не он тут будет говорить, но Юра не сдержался. Потому что знал, что Отабек ругается, только когда теряет контроль. А еще Юра знал, что очень немногое может заставить его потерять контроль — а Юра мог. Снова и снова. И каждый раз, когда Отабек начинал шипеть ему на ухо всякую нецензурщину, он чувствовал себя так, как будто, блядь, взял главный приз.

— Просто… — Шлепок. — Просто ебануться, Бека.

— Мне нравится твой грязный рот, — пробормотал Отабек, провел по его губам, подцепив пальцем, оттянул нижнюю. — Все, что ты им делаешь.

— И что же я делаю им лучше всего? — Юра растянул этот самый грязный рот в дьявольской улыбке, припечатав вопрос хорошим таким, увесистым шлепком.

— Целуешься.

— Реально? — он удивленно фыркнул с тихим смешком. — Я что, так плохо сосу?

— Нет, просто охрененно целуешься.

— Хм. Что-то не припомню, чтобы ты кончал от одних поцелуев.

— Может, и не кончал, — не стал спорить Отабек, — но они, блядь, однозначно делают все еще лучше.

И в этот момент они, кажется, перешли границу, где одних намеков и легких касаний было достаточно. Они оба дернулись навстречу, словно пытаясь обогнать друг друга, столкнулись ртами. Поцелуй вышел жадный, нежный, но напористый — идеальный, и, выглаживая язык Отабека своим, Юра думал, что в принципе понимает эту его фиксацию: поцелуи могли подогреть аппетит или же притупить голод, а сейчас были просто как живительная влага для умирающего от жажды.

Он подался чуть назад, не разрывая поцелуя (не то чтобы Отабек позволил, даже если бы он вознамерился), придержал Отабека за бедра, чтобы не вздумал отстраниться (не то чтобы Отабек собирался куда-то). Вода, до того хлеставшая Юру по макушке, потекла по их лицам, просочилась между разгоряченных тел. Юра попятился, пока не нащупал спиной стену, оказавшись зажатым между ней и Отабеком — как ему всегда нравилось. Отабек — прекрасно зная, что и как ему нравится — уперся в стену ладонью, легко погладил Юрино ухо большим пальцем, коснувшись плеча запястьем, и как будто отгородил собой со всех сторон. Словно подчиняясь всем его желаниям — без единого слова.

Юра и не подозревал, насколько Отабек успел его выучить.

Он положил руку Отабеку на плечо, наклонив голову набок, и тут же почувствовал, как к щеке прижался чужой голодный рот.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил со мной вместе, — выдохнул он ему на ухо, подцепив зубами мочку, и обернул тонкие пальцы вокруг обоих членов, едва ощутимо сжимая ладонь и заставляя Отабека вздрагивать каждый раз. — Продержишься, как считаешь?

— Конечно, — в голосе Отабека было куда больше самообладания, чем Юра мог сейчас ожидать. — Если разрешишь тебе немного помочь.

Юра глянул на него с любопытством. Отабек, положив два пальца в рот, скользнул языком между фалангами, обильно смачивая слюной. В глазах, полуприкрытых тяжелыми веками, читались одновременно самодовольство и полная покорность. Учитывая льющиеся на них потоки воды, можно было обойтись и без этого, Отабек явно дразнил его. И у него неебически хорошо получалось — у Юры от этого зрелища аж электрические разряды разбежались везде и сразу — колени, грудь, живот, член — член особенно, — но кто тут, блядь, главный?

— Давай уже, дразнит он, блядь, — раздраженно пробормотал Юра, сгребая волосы Отабека в кулак, и дернул его на себя, заставив снова прижаться ртом.

Это было грязно, безумно, они теряли ритм, но настроя это не сбивало. Пальцы Отабека кружили вокруг сжатого колечка мышц, гладили промежность, не пропуская ни одного чувствительного места, их мокрые тела терлись друг о друга, когда они вразнобой вскидывали бедра, заполошно вколачиваясь в Юрин кулак. Юра уже просто старался удерживать руку неподвижно, сжимая там, где приятнее всего, периодически проводя большим пальцем по их бордовым, налитым кровью головкам. Поцелуи попадали в цель все реже, руки беспорядочно шарили везде, куда могли дотянуться, а с приоткрытых губ безостановочно срывались стоны и шумные выдохи. Юра ловил дыхание Отабека вперемешку с паром, и от недостатка кислорода кружилась голова.

— Я почти, — задохнулся Юра, когда пальцы Отабека снова прошлись по его промежности — пиздец, он же даже не вставлял, чуваку медаль, блядь, надо дать за то, что он пальцами своими вытворяет. — А ты?

— Тоже, — голос у Отабека был такой охуенный, хрипловатый, что Юра уже только от этого чуть не кончил. — Если еще… сожмешь посильнее.

— Так?

— М-м, да-а, это… — В яблочко. Юра слышал по его голосу, чувствовал по тому, как напряглись разом все мускулы: вот она, точка невозврата. И Юра перешагнул ее вместе с ним.

— Кончишь со мной, — простонал Юра, — сейчас, Бека.

Отабек оттолкнулся ладонью от стены, схватил Юру за подбородок, с силой вжавшись в его рот своим, — и их обоих накрыло оргазмом, с разницей в секунду или две, не больше. Напряженные стоны прерывались голодными поцелуями, они сталкивались языками, и Юра продолжал водить рукой чисто рефлекторно — казалось, все было мало, и он все двигал ладонью, обхватив оба члена и выжимая их до последней капли. Все, что слышал Юра в следующие несколько мгновений, — звуки их сбитого дыхания и льющейся на кафель воды. Его сердце суматошно колотилось где-то в ушах, с каждым ударом понемногу успокаиваясь.

— Вау, — Юра сыто выдохнул — как могут выдыхать только люди после чего-то… такого. На лице расплывалась широкая, дурная улыбка, видеть которую позволено было только Отабеку. Раз уж он был ее причиной.

Ладонь Отабека, которой он держал его за подбородок, расслабилась, нежно погладила по щеке.

— Мне нравится вот это, — мягко произнес Отабек. — Видеть тебя счастливым. Делать тебя счастливым.

— Это так мило, Бек. — Серьезно, охуенно мило. — Но вот сейчас ты меня реально осчастливишь, если дашь наконец смыть весь этот пиздец.

Юра поднял руку, демонстрируя ладонь, всю в сперме, которая затекала между растопыренных пальцев — и невозможно было сказать, где чья. Юра не без удивления поймал себя на мысли, что это, на самом деле, даже романтично в каком-то смысле. В каком-то странном и немного грязном…вообще-то очень грязном смысле. Юра рад был выплыть из своих странных романтических мечтаний, когда Отабек, все еще немного дезориентированный, наконец отодвинулся, пропуская его к душу. Который снова начал плеваться, едва он успел ополоснуть руку.

— Опоздал, — прокомментировал Отабек, вообще, кажется, без тени эмоций.

— Это щас прозвучало, как будто у нас на троих с душем было, фу, извращенец.

Юра решительно вознамерился вернуться к тому, ради чего, собственно, полез в душ — к душу. Они мылись по отдельности, натираясь мочалкой каждый в своем углу, пока Юра не предложил Отабеку потереть спинку, а тот не согласился. Его взгляд тут же прикипел к Отабековой заднице, всей в ярко-красных пятнах — особенно та половина, которой досталось больше. Юра тут же забыл, что собирался делать.

— Юр, ты чего?

— Не, ничего, просто пялюсь на твою задницу.

— Любуешься делом рук своих? — хмыкнул Отабек, явно довольно и с каким-то удовлетворением.

— Не думал, что твоя задница может выглядеть еще лучше, но мне удалось.

Этого и мыслей о том, что Отабеку, кажется, на самом деле понравилось то, что Юра с ним делал, оказалось достаточно, чтобы у Юры снова встал, но он старательно концентрировался на чужой спине, в зародыше давя все крамольные мысли с непоколебимой, железной решимостью. Он знал, чем все закончится, начни он потакать своим сиюминутным желаниям: они прообжимаются в душе весь день.

Плавали, знаем. Они потом были все морщинистые, а Отабеку пришел громадный счет за коммуналку.

Намывшись, они выбрались из душевой кабины и вытерлись, обмотав полотенца вокруг бедер — больше по привычке, чем из скромности. Пока Юра промакивал волосы вторым полотенцем, чтоб с них хоть не текло везде, Отабек успел намазаться пеной для бритья и теперь методично водил по лицу станком, перемещаясь от уха вниз короткими секциями. Его движения были отточенными и четкими — Юра засмотрелся, залипнув от того, насколько естественно это выглядело — хоть снимай для рекламы бритвы, и это, блин, была бы идеальная реклама. Не то чтобы Юра не брился ни разу в жизни, но его так задалбывало вечно думать, пора уже или еще норм, что он почти забывал, что бриться все-таки не мешало бы хотя бы иногда. Раз в месяц, плюс-минус, как какой-то, блядь, оборотень-лузер, который каждое полнолуние, как персик, покрывается жалким пушком.

Он провел ладонями по щекам — в голове невольно всплыло про «мягкий, как попка младенца». Так что вместо бритвы он потянул с полки скраб, убрал волосы под ободок и выдавил на пальцы пару капель, растирая по лицу.

— Юр.

— М?

— Я хотел спросить… Ты можешь отказаться, само собой, просто… мы вроде как говорили о том, что мне нравится…

Юра замер, переключив все свое внимание на него. Движения Отабека замедлились, пока он ждал ответа, стали какими-то осторожными, без обычной уверенности, типа я-точно-знаю-что-делаю, которую он излучал еще секунду назад. Юра полностью ему доверял, но чувствовал, что это хождение кругами должно было порядком его напрячь, учитывая, как не свойственно это было Отабеку.

— Жги, Алтын.

Отабек приподнял голову, чтобы лучше было видно, и прижал бритву к нежной коже под подбородком, открывая Юре отличный вид на напряженное горло. Если это и не был коварный прием по утихомириванию Плисецкого, прежде чем просить у него чего-то безумного, сработало в любом случае.

— Оденешься так еще как-нибудь?

Повисшее молчание прервал Юрин короткий смешок. Он выдавил еще немного скраба.

— В бабское?

— Ну, да, — смутился Отабек, поспешно добавив: — Если не хочешь… Не стоило мне спрашива…

— Эй, эй, не кипиши, — Юра успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу тыльной стороной ладони, чтобы не испачкать. Жест вышел неловким, но, кажется, возымел нужный эффект. — Конечно, если тебе хочется.

— Правда? — Отабек выглядел так, будто ожидал непреклонного «нет». — Не хочу, чтобы ты это делал только из-за меня.

— Ты знаешь, если б я не хотел, я бы не стал, — заверил его Юра. — Я мог бы купить что-то новенькое, а не как в этот раз — все в последнюю минуту.

Как бы странно это ни звучало, он в некотором роде был собой разочарован по этому поводу.

— Блин, я так наспех все сделал.

— Ты выглядел потрясающе, Юр.

— Да. А теперь представь, насколько охуенно я бы выглядел при полном параде.

Юра представил — хоть и смутно: макияж, прическа, что-то такое; может, чулки, и обязательно каблуки — чтобы на голову выше Отабека. Неудобство определенно стоило веселья.

— Если честно, — продолжал Юра, — если б я так не парился, как ты отреагируешь, я думаю, это было бы забавно — не знаю, выбирать там всякое. Но если я оденусь, то ты тоже принарядишься.

— Справедливо. Во что?

Юра подумал немного, смывая с рук остатки скраба. И точно знал ответ к тому моменту, как выключил кран.

— Костюм. Приличный чтоб. С галстуком.

— Заметано, — Отабек протянул руку.

— И я буду тягать тебя за галстук, так, чтоб ты знал.

— Я предполагал.

Они пожали руки, веселясь над нелепостью ситуации.

Юра, наклонившись над раковиной, смыл скраб, промокнул лицо полотенцем. Отабек быстро оглядел себя в зеркале, проверяя, не пропустил ли чего (конечно, нет) и последовал его примеру.

Странная мысль, конечно, но Юра столько раз смотрел на себя в зеркало за эти дни, что теперь видеть их вдвоем было как-то непривычно. Но когда они стояли вот так плечом к плечу, разница между ними становилась еще более очевидной: мускулистый, рельефный, сильный и мужественный Отабек, и Юра — тонкий, поджарый, хрупкий на вид — женственный, просто-таки типичный топ и типичный пассив — Юрин мозг не уставал подкидывать сравнения.

Но в данный конкретный момент все, что Юра видел — это как круто они смотрятся вместе. Прям реально охуенчик. И по здравому размышлению, наверно, большинство комментов под фоткой про то и были.

Кстати, о фотках…

— Да, кстати! — крикнул Юра уже на ходу, выбежав из ванной, не дожидаясь Отабека. Он нашарил свой телефон, поймав распустившееся полотенце одной рукой — опять же, скорее по привычке, чем из реальной необходимости, — и нашел утреннюю фотографию. Отабек как раз подошел сзади, заглядывая через плечо.

— Можно, я запощу? Ты должен разрешить мне ее запостить, — затараторил Юра, показывая ему фото, на котором чудом умудрился заснять Отабека, спящего в той самой позе.

— Эм, ладно? Я не против, — учитывая несколько потерянное — чтоб не сказать крайне озадаченное — выражение лица Отабека, вся соль снимка от него ускользнула.

Юра выгнул бровь.

— Ты вообще понял, почему я хочу ее запостить?

— М-м, нет.

Юра раздосадованно фыркнул, все-таки уверенно продолжая набивать подпись к фотографии, потом дал Отабеку прочитать, прежде чем отправить:

_нарисуй меня, как одну из своих французских девушек, Юра. @otabek-altin_

Отабек распахнул глаза — не прям как «охуеть-мой-бойфренд-в-миниюбке», конечно, но достаточно широко, чтобы можно было понять, что до него наконец дошло, почему Юре так не терпелось это запостить.

— Окей, теперь я понял, — пробормотал Отабек.

— Как до тебя сразу не дошло? Ты ж лежишь прям как она, точь-в-точь. Ты же не специально?

— Юра, я спал, — он помедлил, переступив с ноги на ногу. — Вообще, как насчет бартера? Ты постишь мое фото, а я — твое.

— Да, канеш, — не долго думая, согласился Юра, подбивая хэштеги: #титаник #спящийбека #непостановочное. — Там же не стыдобища какая-нибудь?

— Нет.

— Тогда давай, — кивнул Юра, нажимая «отправить» и уже заранее предвкушая все лайки, которые соберет импровизированный косплей Розы Дьюитт Бьюкейтер в исполнении Отабека.

Пришлось претерпеть немало споров, подключить множество убедительных аргументов в пользу благонадежности Отабека и немного поканючить, но Юре-таки удалось получить разрешение поделиться со своим парнем секретным рецептом клана Плисецких. Дедушка, который поначалу был категорически против, в конце концов поддался на уговоры любимого внука, к которому всегда питал огромную слабость. Вообще-то, это было в Юрином списке дел, обязательных к исполнению до отъезда Отабека. Оставшееся время стремительно утекало, так что в один из дней Юра наконец усадил его раскладывать суперсекретную начинку от Плисецких в конвертики из домашнего теста. Кошка крутилась в ногах, выписывя восьмерки, терлась о щиколотки, выпрашивая еду, и они подкармливали ее по очереди.

— Я тебе не рассказывал, как в первый раз делал пирожки? — спросил вдруг Юра, обозначив перепачканными в муке пальцами кавычки вокруг слова «делал».

— Уверен, что нет.

— Боже, ладно, — он рассмеялся, уже заранее испытывая неловкость при воспоминании об этой истории. — Мне было пять или шесть, я проснулся очень рано — даже дедушка еще спал, так что я решил приготовить пирожки сам, чтобы сделать ему сюрприз.

— Кажется, я уже примерно представляю, чем все закончилось.

— Ха, нифига. По кухне как будто торнадо прошелся, мука была просто везде, я уронил яйца на пол, но что-то напоминающее тесто у меня в итоге получилось, так что я не сдавался. Никогда не догадаешься, что я использовал в качестве начинки.

— Что?

— Луковицу.

— Целую, что ли?

— Целую, блядь, сырую луковицу! Мне не разрешали брать ножи, так что я просто завернул большую желтую луковицу в это так называемое «тесто», которое могло подняться и залепить всю духовку. Точно спалил бы дом, если б знал, как включается духовка.

Отабек рассмеялся.

— Прелесть какая.

— Ага, просто прелесть какой чудесный маленький дебилоид. Ну и вот, короче, в итоге деда встал, зашел на кухню, а я там сижу на полу в куче муки и реву над духовкой, потому что я прождал полчаса где-то, и нихуя это не напоминало пирожки, вообще почти все тесто вытекло в поддон. А деда такой, — Юра сделал голос ниже и грубее, изображая дедушку: — Юрочка, малыш, что случилось? Ударился?

Он вернулся к своему обычному диапазону:

— И тут я понял, что реально облажался, потому что он выглядел таким перепуганным, и я как давай извиняться: «Деда, не сердись, пожалуйста, я просто хотел тебе пирожки приготовить». А он даже не сердился. Сказал, что гордится мной — что желание накормить и позаботиться о людях, которых я люблю, означает, что я становлюсь мужчиной.

Его слова повисли в воздухе, окутав теплом детских воспоминаний.

— Он научил меня потом, как правильно их делать, и мы вместе готовили, — Юра фыркнул, сдерживая смешок. — После того, как заставил все убрать. Господи, это была катастрофа.

— У тебя классный дедушка.

— Классный, — с гордостью кивнул Юра, — но он тебя из-под земли достанет и заставит пожалеть, если ты хоть одной живой душе выдашь его рецепт. И не думай, что я буду тебя защищать только потому, что с тобой сплю.

— Я человек слова, Юр.

Память продолжала подбрасывать ему воспоминания, некоторые едва различимые, некоторые — четкие, как будто это было вчера. Но лучше всего он помнил, каким счастливым выглядел дедушка, когда ел тот первый пирожок, и каким взрослым чувствовал себя Юра, глядя на это все.

— Знаешь, «быть мужчиной» у него прозвучало так просто, — размышлял он вслух, слепляя края теста вместе, как его учили еще в детстве. — Ничего про то как ты выглядишь или кто ты в постели. Просто… вот, — Юра обвел рукой кругляши теста, разложенные на столе. — Делай пирожки, корми людей.

— Может, это и правда так просто? — Отабек сосредоточенно боролся с пирожком, пытаясь залепить тесто так, чтобы начинка перестала наконец вываливаться — и смешно дулся, когда у него не получалось. То, что и он не был экспертом абсолютно во всем, немного утешало. Он на секунду прервался, поднял взгляд на Юру: — Судя по твоим рассказам, твой дедушка знает, о чем говорит.

— Да. Наверное.

— По крайней мере, я думаю, твой дедушка знает о том, как быть мужчиной, куда больше, чем все те люди, которым заняться больше нечем, кроме как убеждать тебя, что ты им не являешься.

— Ты хотел сказать, все те мудни? — Юра почувствовал, как губы расплываются в улыбке.

Отабек кивнул с тяжелым вздохом:

— Все те мудни.

Почему-то так звучало убедительнее.

Как только пирожки отправились в духовку, а Отабек ушел в спальню переодеваться, Юра решил проверить, что там нового в инстаграме. Он завалился на диван, почесав за ухом кошку, тут же свернувшуюся под боком, и открыл уведомления, быстро отыскав последний пост, под которым теперь висела куча лайков и комментариев. Он удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Фото, кажется, снискало особую популярность среди фанатов Отабека, судя по куче смайликов и восклицательных знаков в репостах. Были среди прочих и знакомые ники.

milababe: Нарисуй его в золотой медали. В смысле, только в медали. ; D

v-nikiforov: (три сердечка) (три лодочки) (еще три сердечка)

katsuki-yuuri: Почему он спит на диване? Вы поругались? Надеюсь, вы помиритесь! Удачи!

v-nikiforov: @katsuki-yuuri Стой… ты что, не смотрел «Титаник»? (шокированный смайлик) Нужно срочно посмотреть вместе!

+leo.de.la.iglesia+: Остерегайтесь спящих Отабеков! (мишка)

mama-nishigori: Такого Отабека мы еще не видели. Он выглядит таким расслабленным с тобой. :)

Расслабленным или набухавшимся и отрубившимся, какая, в жопу, разница. Комментарий Юко все равно погрел, и Юра напомнил себе, что нужно как-нибудь написать ей, спросить, как дела на катке.

Он пролистал еще несколько комментариев, прежде чем заметил другое уведомление — о том, что его отметили на фотографии, и вспомнил, что Отабек тоже что-то запостил — а Юра до сих пор не знал, что именно, потому что был так поглощен собой, что даже не удосужился проверить, что он там собирался загрузить. Он кликнул уведомление, снедаемый любопытством.

Юра сразу же узнал это фото, не то чтобы можно было ошибиться. Это был Ленинградский зоопарк, одно из первых мест, куда он привел Отабека в Питере, и одно из его любимых мест в городе (о причинах было несложно догадаться по фотографии). На снимке Юра стоял перед вольером с тиграми, его лицо светилось от радости, он, вытянув руку, с явным восторгом показывал на едва заметную вдалеке пару львов, нежащихся на солнышке. Юра отлично помнил, как просил Отабека пофоткать тигров, и как смотрел потом эти фотки, но он и понятия не имел, что Отабек еще и его успел снять. У самого края фотографии были видны их пальцы, переплетенные на перилах ограждения. Юра чуть было не пропустил эту деталь. Он посмотрел ниже, на подпись.

Этот парень мой. @yuri-plisetsky #myboyfriend

Сердце пропустило удар, когда до него дошло, что написал Отабек, и если б Юра в тот момент говорил, он бы точно онемел. Он перечитал внимательно, еще раз, и еще, пока связь между этими словами и собственной фотографией не укоренилась намертво в его мозгу. То же, что он тогда написал про Отабека, слово в слово.

Просто три слова, его имя и хэштег. Такой простой жест. Настолько простой, что было почти неловко от того, как его распидорасило. Простой, незначительный жест, который означал, что Отабек видел в нем то же, что он видел в Отабеке. Как оказалось, для Юры это значило так много. Блядь, да просто все.

— Надеюсь, ты не против, — раздался голос Отабека. — Мне нравится, как ты там получился.

Юра был так сосредоточен, раз за разом пересматривая пост, что даже не заметил, как Отабек уселся рядом. Он так и не смог ничего сказать — просто сгреб его в объятия со всей силы, прижавшись к чужому плечу горящей щекой. Голос его все еще подводил.

— Эй, — мягко позвал Отабек, обнимая его в ответ. Юра не знал, как человек может быть таким теплым. И как он, блядь, не тает, когда Отабек его обнимает вот так.

— Спасибо, — выговорил наконец Юра — едва слышно, но совершенно искренне.

— За что?

— За фотку, — пробормотал он. — За то, что ты сказал.

Юра почувствовал, как Отабек коснулся его предплечья, неторопливо поглаживая вверх-вниз.

— Ты сказал, что хотел похвастаться своим клевым парнем. Я тоже хотел похвастаться своим, вот и все.

Юра отстранился, заглянул ему в лицо, которое просто светилось обожанием. К нему, Юре. Иногда все еще не верилось, что в его жизни может быть кто-то, кто смотрел бы вот так. Но он был. И смотрел.

— Люблю тебя, — Юра говорил эти слова много раз, но они до сих пор кружили голову, словно впервые. — Пиздец, как я тебя люблю.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Юр. — Отабек осторожно убрал растрепавшиеся светлые пряди с его лица, заправил за уши. — Я знаю, что не могу повлиять на то, как ты себя воспринимаешь. Могу только рассказать, как воспринимаю тебя я. Нет ничего, что мне хотелось бы в тебе поменять. Я люблю тебя всего, как есть.

— Бека…

Они не сговариваясь подались навстречу друг другу, осторожно соприкоснувшись губами. Поцелуй вышел мягким, неторопливым, каким-то невинным, почти застенчивым, совсем не таким, как недавно в душе, но у Юры внутри все сжималось от нежности.

— Ты ошибаешься, — сказал Юра, отстранившись.

— По поводу?

— Ты можешь повлиять на то, как я себя воспринимаю. Уже повлиял, — он ухмыльнулся. — Из-за тебя я становлюсь прямо-таки самодовольной задницей.

Отабек фыркнул.

— Ну, ты идеальный, так что у тебя есть все основания быть самодовольной задницей.

— Вот, ты опять, наглаживаешь тут мое самолюбие, — он почувствовал, как щеки начали краснеть. Что не помешало ему сказать то, что активно напрашивалось в данной ситуации: — Лучше бы кое-что другое погладил.

— Вот как? — Ладони Отабека скользнули ниже, едва ощутимо погладив чувствительную кожу под футболкой. — Думаешь, успеем, пока пирожки не испеклись?

Можно было бы — если прямо сейчас, по-быстрому и не отвлекаясь на прелюдии. Как раз успели бы, но в этот раз не хотелось — так. Пока Отабек еще здесь — не хотелось просто траха на скорую руку. Хотелось его в личное пользование и растянуть удовольствие.

— Давай дождемся пирожков. — Юра отодвинулся, все еще обнимая Отабека за шею. — Тебе нужно набраться сил. У меня на тебя большие планы. Хочу увидеть все, на что ты способен.

Отабек не изменился в лице, лишь бровь выгнул, но щеки едва заметно покраснели. Кто другой не обратил бы внимания, но когда знаешь куда смотреть…

— Уверен, что выдержишь? — поддел Отабек, явно дразня, — он прекрасно, блядь, знал, что Юра выдержит. Впрочем, Юра не против был напомнить.

— Выдержу. Я мужчина, в конце концов.

Юра знал, как он выглядит, что ему нравится и что думают люди, и забить на это иногда просто не получалось. Не то чтобы он перестал хотеть, чтобы все было немного (или много) иначе, глядя на себя в зеркало. Не то чтобы его внезапно перестало это беспокоить и за ночь (или за неделю, или хотя бы за пару месяцев) исчезли все загоны. Может, они до конца и не исчезнут никогда — пока он вынужден жить в собственной шкуре, пока существуют люди, которые видят в нем только бабское, фейское или что там еще.

Но временами все это словно переставало иметь значение. Когда внезапно раздавался звук входящего сообщения, когда он слышал голос Отабека в наушниках, видел его лицо на экране ноутбука, когда получал от него фотки мест, куда Отабек хотел бы его сводить, когда садился в самолет, зная, что скоро его увидит. Когда наконец в отеле находил его взглядом и летел с другого конца лобби, чуть не сбивая с ног. Когда слышал его неизменное «Давай!» с трибун. Когда они наконец оставались одни.

И в эти моменты он чувствовал себя полностью на своем месте — с тем, с кем был — и тем, кем был.


End file.
